Changes in our life's
by Shinleystar
Summary: Sometimes life just have to change! How will change effect Ichigo and Orihime's life's?
1. Way To Maturity

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Tite kubo does and he is awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Way to maturity<strong>

_In all the 18 years I have lived I've never been so happy and nervous at the same time. 2 days from now I will be a big girl living on my own. Going to college is one of the best things in my life. Graduating high school was also a happy moment. I was not sad to leave high school. It wasn't like I had any friends or any boyfriends. I am going to make a whole new start. My stepmother said it is a next step to maturity. I'm so excited! I really can't wait to go to the campus; I hope that I can make at least just 1 friend. Then my time at college will be awesome already!_

* * *

><p><em>It's just 2 days away. Going to college is not a big deal. It's not that anything is going to change. I will still have the same friends and still have the same girlfriend. We are all going to the same college, we are still going to see each other so my life is not going to change that much. My dad really sees this as a big thing. He tells me all the time that right now I am a young adult and that I have to make a lot of choices, bla, bla, bla, I really don't care, I just want to enjoy my life! And that is what I'm going to do while I am in college!<em>

"Ichigo! Are you ready to pack all your stuff or do you want to stay here? Isshin stands in the entrance of Ichigo's door. The boy with orange hair looks a bit confused at his father and says: "I will start in a second, have some patience old man!" and the young adult walks to his desk and picks up the pictures that are on his desk.

On the picture was a beautiful woman with a great smile. _Mom, I am going to take you with me to college, I hope you don't mind."_ He putts the picture in the box, not noticing that his father is smiling at his son. "Oh dad, could you call Rukia for me and ask her if she could be here at six." Isshin nods and says: "Of course Ichigo, don't worry just pack your things." And he leaves the room.

* * *

><p>"Orihime, are you almost done?" A middle-aged woman walks into a tiny bedroom. "Yep, almost. I only have to pack my clothes, mom." A teenage girl sits on her bed. "Okay, Orihime. Make sure you will finish on time, you need to catch your plane." And with that the woman left the room.<p>

Orihime looks at her desk. _I can't believe I almost spend my whole life in this tiny room! I am really going to miss this place, but then again I'm going to see Onii-chan again after all those years. I really miss him; it has been 4 years since he left this house, he is the only real family is have. Oka-san is not my real mother and Oto-san isn't my real father either. I'm just so happy that I'm going to see you again Sora-nii! _The girl smiles at her desk and she starts packing her clothes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 days later<strong>_

"Bye dad, bye Yuzu, Karin!" Ichigo gives his little sisters a big hug. "Ichi-nii, please don't go and leave us here with goat-chin." The young raven hair Kurosaki says. "Oh c'mon Karin, it's not that bad just wait 3 more years and then you can leave the house on your own." He smiles.

"Oh my children just show no love for me!"

"Shut up old man! You're ruing my mood!" Rukia walks to her boyfriend and says: "come here Ichigo, it's time to go." Yuzu looks sad to her brother and gives her brother once more a big hug. "Please don't forget us Onii-chan." The crying girl says. "Of course not Yuzu, you are my family, I could never forget you." He gives her a big smile and walks away towards the plain. He turns around seeing that his family is waving at him. He waves back and leaves for the plain.

"Oh Ichigo, this is so exciting!" Rukia says while holding a stuffed bunny in her hand.

"So you decided to bring Chappy along, I see. Keep that thing away from me." And with that Ichigo walks away to his other friends. "Oi, Ichigo! Why do you have to be so mean!" Rukia stump with her feet and it makes Ichigo laugh.

"So Kurosaki, I see you're happy as ever." Uryuu walks besides him. "Shut it, I am happy so what? Isn't it a good thing?" Uryuu laughs. "Yeah, I guess it is a good thing, don't worry I won't bring your mood down," and Uryuu takes his place in the airplane.

* * *

><p>"Bye Oka-san, Oto-san. I will miss you!" a middle-aged man gives the girl a big hug and says: "Call us a lot, I wan to hear all of your adventures!" Orihime smiles at her Oto-san and waves. "I will, don't worry." And she walks away towards her plane.<p>

_Bye hometown, high school, little tiny room. Hello College, maturity, new people, new life! I can't wait until I'm there! I really want to meet my roommates. I hope they are really cool! Well first I have to survive the airplane and the trip and then I'm at my new home. Hold on college! Here I come!_

* * *

><p>A group of people arrives at the Palm Springs College. "Wow, it is so nice here, don't you think Ichigo?" The orange haired boy watches his girlfriend walking with her best friend towards the register desk. <em>Yeah, it sure is beautiful here.<em>

"**ALL STUDENTS HAVE TO GO TO THE PUBLIC MEETING ROOM!"**

"let's go guys, I want to know what they are going to say." Tatsuki says and she drags Rukia along with her. "Ha Tatsuki, that sounds like a really good idea, I like it!" and the group walks to the public meeting room.

* * *

><p><em>Oh no, I hope I'm not to late for the meeting! I really need to hurry up!<em> Orihime runs towards the public meeting room. A boy walks to her and says: "Hey hottie, want to spend the first night with me together?" Orihime blushes and walks away. _What a weird guy was that, I hope I don't meet any other guys like that._

"So your name is Kurosaki Ichigo, I see you want to follow biology, science, math and literature. Am I right?" Ichigo nods. "Yes ma'am that is right." The woman looks weird at Ichigo and says "Alright Kurosaki, here is your room key and your schedule, have a nice day." Ichigo nods again and walks to his friends.

"So Ichigo, what is your schedule?" Chad asks. "Let me see!" Rukia grabs the schedule out of his hands and says: "We are never in the same class, that is really a bummer." The girl looks sad and her boyfriend just gave her a comforting hug. "We will still see each other in breaks and in our spare time, don't worry Rukia." She smiled.

* * *

><p>"Inoue Orihime, you want to follow Science, Literature, Modern Japanese and English am I right." Orihime smiles at the woman. "Yes ma'am I would love to." The woman gives her some paper and says: "Here is all the information you need, have a nice day!" and Orihime walks away.<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo makes his way to the football field. His old senpai said that he would make a really food football player so he signed in to join the club. When he arrives a man with dark hair and grey waits him up.<p>

"Ah, you must be Kurosaki Ichigo, I am Inoue Sora your new trainer it's nice to meet you." The young man gives him a hand. "It's nice to meet you to mister Inoue." Ichigo says. "Oh, please Ichigo call me Sora." And with that they went to the training area.

Sora gives Ichigo some instructions and Ichigo starts with his push up sets. He was not the only guy who was at the training area. But then suddenly all the boys stopped with their push-ups except Ichigo. A auburn haired girl enters the training ground and waves at the dark haired man.

"Sora-nii!" Orihime runs towards her brother and gives him a big hug. "Hello Orihime, you grown so much! I missed you." Sora smiles at his little sister. Ichigo looks up and he sees a auburn girl laughing at something his trainer says. _Who is that girl? Is that Sora's little sister? She is really something, and her hair is almost similar to mine. Funny! _

Orihime looks around the training area and notice that all the boys are staring at her and most of all staring to her big chest. Ichigo looks also at the boys that are looking at Orihime. _Man, they only look at her like she is a piece of meat! I really hate such guys." _

Sora walks back to his sister and he gives her a hug again then she leaves the training area. Ichigo also leaves the training area and goes to his room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Room number 15<strong>_

Ichigo opens the door and sees 3 other guys in the room. "Hey guys look, a punk just entered our room." A boy with blond hair looks dirty at him. "Hey punk, what are you doing here?" Ichigo looks mad at the boy and says: "I'm here because they gave me this room! Do you have a problem with that?" Ichigo grinned. "Yes in matter of fact we do have a problem with that."

_Who do they think they are? I really just want to show these guys who I am but if I am going to fight here they already will see me as a delinquent. That is not good. _"I will leave the room okay!" he picks his stuff and leaves the room.

Orihime walks into the room and sees 3 other girls unpacking their thing. "Uhm, hello I am Inoue Orihime and I am another roommate." She smiles shyly.

"Oh really?"

a girl with brown hair and blue eyes walks to her and says: "I've seen you talk to m boyfriend today. Who do you think you are? You think you can get all the guys you want because of your big boobs? I don't like you, you little tramp!"

"I did not talk to your boyfriend, he talked to me." Orihime says with tears in her eyes. "I don't care you know! I still don't like you! You know, it may be better if you leave this room and take the little room that is next to this one! Then I can't see your annoying face."

Orihime picks her stuff and went to the next room trying not to cry.

* * *

><p>In the evening the literature class starts. Ichigo walks to the class and sees the auburn haired girl. <em>She has this class also? That is interesting, I'd never thought she would choose such a class.<em> He takes a seat and then he hears a voice: "Uhm I'm sorry but can I sit here?" Ichigo looks up and sees the auburn haired girl is standing next to him with a blush on her face. "Yeah, of course." Ichigo puts his usual scowl on.

Orihime sits down. "Hello, I am Inoue Orihime and who are you?" Orihime asks him. "Oh uh, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo it's nice to meet you miss Inoue." Orihime turns red. _He is such a nice guy. He is the first guy that did not tried to hit on me. Maybe we can become friends or something._

The whole class Orihime talks to Ichigo, Ichigo smiles back and say just some random things. Then class ended and they went to their rooms.

That evening Ichigo walks to the public bathroom and then he hears someone crying. He opens the door and he sees a young auburn haired girl sitting on the toilet seat.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Uh Kurosaki-kun! What are you doing here? The girl turns away from him.

"I could ask the same question to you." Ichigo looks worried at the girl.

"What happened Inoue? Did someone tried to do something to you? Orihime did not stopped with crying.

"Let's go to my room Inoue, there we can talk in peace." Ichigo grabbed her wrist and took her to his room.

* * *

><p>"So tell me Inoue, what happened?"<p>

The crying girl looks up to the orange haired boy and says: "I have no friends or roommates. They send me away and one girl disliked me because she saw her boyfriend was talking to me. She called me a tramp!" Orihime begins to cry harder. Ichigo puts her down on his bed and sits next to her.

_Why would somebody be so mean to this beautiful girl? They must be jealous of her. She smells good, she smells like strawberries. _He puts his hands around her and gives her a comforting look. "Everything will be alright Inoue, you are a nice girl.

Orihime looks in his eyes. _His eyes are so beautiful; he is such a nice person. He smells good and he is really handsome. I wonder if he had many girlfriends before._ She leans into his chest and then he gives her a kiss on her fore head.

_Wait! What am I doing? My body moves on its self. _Orihime looks up and blushes as Ichigo looks back into her eyes. Then he moves the bangs out of her face and wiped the tears on her face away. Their heads moves closer and closer. Their lips touch each other and before they know what they are doing they are kissing each other gently and slow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey yo guys, I'm back with a whole new story! First chapter is up and I will try to update as fast as I can. Please leave a review!**


	2. Beginning of a Friendship?

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, but Tite Kubo does**

**Chapter 2 – **Beginning of a friendship?

Orihime is sitting in her room thinking. _What just happened tonight? I just lost my first kiss to this nice guy, not that I regret it or something but how am I supposed to face him tomorrow? Did he only kiss me because he wanted to comfort me? This is so complicated!_

She walks to her bed and lies down in her bed.

Ichigo lies half naked in his bed thinking about a certain young auburn haired girl with a busty chest. _She really is something. Her lips are so soft and they taste like strawberries with chocolate sauce. She smells like vanilla! Her eyes are so beautiful and innocent. Damn, what am I thinking? I really need to talk with Rukia. _He turns around and he tries to get some sleep.

_Oh Ichigo, you're so handsome! I want you to hold me, to kiss me, to show me what real love is, I want to burry my face in your chest, touching your sexy abs, I want my hands running trough your wonderful orange hair!_ Orihime wakes up and looks at her alarm clock. 7:23am "Oh no! I'm going to be late for class" she runs out of her bed making herself ready for class.

* * *

><p>Ichigo now is standing before the literature class, waiting for Orihime. <em>I wonder where Orihime is? She did not overslept right? Maybe I should go to her.<em> Just when Ichigo wants to walk away the senpai is walking to the class.

"Good morning mister Kurosaki, are you going to join as well?"

"Yes sir, I'll be right there." Ichigo is looking at his teacher waiting for response.

"Alright, don't come too late." And the teacher enters the class.

After 10 minutes Orihime arrives at class, she sees Ichigo standing in front of class. "Hey Inoue, I waited for you." Ichigo waves at her. "Sorry that I am so late Kurosaki-kun, I kinda overslept." A blush comes on her face.

"It's alright I understand, come let's go to class."

* * *

><p>In the afternoon all classes have a break. Rukia is walking trough the campus trying to find her handsome orange haired boyfriend. "Hey Tatsuki, have you seen Ichigo around lately? I am trying to find this idiot for 30 minutes and I still did not see him." Rukia looks worried. Then Tatsuki points her finger to her left. "Rukia look, there is the baka!" a few meters away the see a smiling Ichigo waving at Tatsuki and Rukia.<p>

"Ichigo! Where were you all the time?" Rukia runs to Ichigo and give him a punch on his chest. "Hey Rukia! Why do you have to do that?" the scowl comes back on his face. "You are 30 minutes, no wait let me look." Rukia grabs her phone and looks at the time. "No your exactly 31 minutes too late! How dare you Ichigo?" Then Ichigo grabs Rukia's writs and leans fore over. "Rukia, we need to talk." He gives her a small kiss on the cheek. Rukia puts her hand on the place where Ichigo kissed her and smiles. "Of course, as you wish."

* * *

><p><em>I wonder why Ichigo and Rukia are leaving? Are they are going to make love or something? No, that's impossible. They both want to wait until they're married. Oh wait, only Rukia want that. But still, Ichigo seemed so serious when he whispered something in her ear. He's not going to…? Right? <em>Tatsuki diced to follow the couple.

Rukia and Ichigo now are walking to a grass field that is in the middle of the campus. It is a beautiful place where people can picnic and do other kinds of stuff. Ichigo now is holding the petite girl her hand and looks very serious. They walk to a tree and they sit down, Ichigo let Rukia's hand go.

"Make yourself at ease." Rukia nods and sits down. Ichigo is still standing and looks emotionless to the people that are sitting on the field. "A...ano Ichigo, is there something wrong?" The raven-haired girl looks at her boyfriend that is smiling and looking to the ground. "Yeah there is."

"Oh, Ichigo…" the girl keeps looking at her boyfriend. "You know Rukia, yesterday something wonderful happened." Ichigo is still smiling. "I see it must have been really wonderful cause I've never seen you laughing like such an idiot." Ichigo laughs. "Well thank you Rukia for the comment." Ichigo now meets Rukia's gaze and his face becomes serious. "Rukia, I know it will be painful but I think it's better if we break up…"

"Heh, it's a girl am I right?" Ichigo looks confused at Rukia. "It's a girl that brought you all that happiness am I right?" Ichigo nods and says nothing. "I knew it!" Rukia gives Ichigo a gentle smile. "It's okay Ichigo, it's better to break up then you cheating on me, am I right?" Ichigo looks away and his face becomes red.

"YOU BAKA! Let me guess. You already did something with that girl?" Rukia's eyes are big with curiosity. "Uhum, well it was nothing big." Rukia laughs. "It's okay Ichigo, can you tell me what it was then?" Ichigo looks away and says shy "We kissed."

Tatsuki that was standing a few meters behind the tree was also shocked. _Ichigo kissed another girl! Wow, I thought that he would keep Rukia as his girlfriend forever. It was already a miracle that he got a girlfriend but now he actually kissed another girl!_

"Whaaat! You kissed!" Rukia looks at Ichigo like he is lying. "What is the big deal? Why are you looking at me like that?" Rukia begins to laugh. "Well you know Ichigo, I thought you never had the courage to kiss another girl but it seems that I am wrong." Rukia looks happy at Ichigo. "So Rukia, does this mean that we officially broke up?" Ichigo ask careful.

"Yep, I don't mind. I can see that this girl really makes you happy. And Ichigo I tell you this so you know that I still want to be friends and that I am watching you!" An evil grin comes on her face. "Sure, we will always be friends, and what is with the grin Rukia, it makes you ugly." Rukia's face becomes red. As she begins to slap Ichigo she says: "HOW DARE YOU! YOU NEED TO LEARN SOME MANNERS!"

* * *

><p>Orihime is sitting at her desk starring at her homework. The words that the girl said in class to her were still going trough her mind<p>

_**Flashback**_

Orihime walks into the class and a blond haired girl walks straight to Orihime.

"What are you doing here freak?" the girl looks at Orihime like she is some trashcan

"Uh, I have class here." Orihime says shy

"Oh really, well I did not know that." The girl says bitchy

Orihime wants to walk away but then the girl says: "I saw you yesterday with that orange haired dude and I saw him dragging you to his room. What did you do? Did you offered your body for money so you 2 could have sex or something? You dirty tramp!"

Orihime tries to hold back her tears and start to walk away quickly.

_**End of flashback**_

Tears are coming from the beautiful auburn haired girl. She starts crying and her teardrops fall on her paper. _I don't want to cry but it hurts so much. Why doesn't she like me? What did I do wrong? _Orihime stands up and walks to her bed. She drops herself on the bed and starts to cry hard. But then she hears a soft knock.

"Orihime, are you alright? Can I come in?"

A gentle voice came from the door. Orihime wiped her tears away and opens the door. In the door opening is standing a strong young adult with orange hair. Orihime can't hold it any longer and she gives Ichigo a big hug while she starts crying.

"Ichigo, oh Ichigo why are you always see me crying?" the girl says sad. "Orihime, let's go inside then no one can see us." The girl looks at the boy and nods. They walk inside and they sit on her bed.

"Let me guess, it's that girl again am I right?"

Orihime nods and tries her best not to cry. "What did she do?" Ichigo puts his arms around her shoulders. "She…. she said that I was a tramp and she assumed that I gave my body to you." Orihime can't hold it any longer and starts to cry again. Ichigo now looks mad and frustrated.

_Why does that girl keep saying those things to Orihime? Who does she think she is? She is not some tramp!_

"Orihime calm down, you know better then that. She is just jealous of you, don't let it bring you down." He gives her a big hug and a kiss on her fore head. "Ichigo, you are really sweet and I really like you. You are a good guy." The beautiful girl looks now in his eyes.

_He really is a good friend. I don't know if I have a crush on him but one thing I know for sure is that I don't want to lose a good friend like him._

Ichigo leans closer to Orihime and touches her hair. _It is so soft and it smells so good_

Orihime cups his face with her hands and says: "Thank you for being here for me, Ichigo" and with that she falls on the bed having a black out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry guys for updating this chapter so late. I really had no time to write this chapter so I tried to finish this chapter in all the spare time I had. Well I succeeded! I hope you liked this chapter, please leave a review**


	3. I Want More

**Chapter 3 – **_I want more _

_It feels so soft, where am I? Why am I lying on a bed? _Orihime opens her eyes and looks at the ceiling, then her eyes flow through the room and she recognizes that it is her room. Then she feels a warm hand squeezing her own hand.

"So you're awake, Hime"

Ichigo looks at the beautiful girl that is lying in front of him. Her hair is all messy and her grey innocent eyes look confused. _I am so happy that she is not hurt. I would never forgive myself if something happened to her. She needs to be protected and I will protect her no matter what. I have to protect my beautiful princess._

"Ichigo, is something wrong?" Orihime look worried at Ichigo and sits up. "Oh no it's nothing to worry about Orihime, I'm just glad that you're okay." Ichigo smiles gently at the auburn haired girl. "Thanks Ichigo." Orihime smiles back at the guy. Ichigo leans fore over, he smells her sent and his hands are moving towards her back. _Wait! What am I doing? Maybe she does not even like me uh._ Ichigo stops touching her and sits straight in the chair.

"I'm sorry Orihime I could not control myself." Ichigo apologized. "Uh it's okay, don't be sorry." She grabs his hand and their gaze met each other. Their eyes locked and Orihime blushes heavy.

"Orihime, I think I'll get us some food. I'll be right back."

Ichigo walks trough the door and closes it nicely. Orihime lies down on her bed. _We almost kissed again. I can't believe it! Does he really feel something for me? I don't know if I feel the same way, he is so cute, strong, handsome, sexy, and so nice. STOP ORIHIME! I do like him, but am I ready to do this with him? I don't even know him that well. Oh man!_

* * *

><p>Ichigo was walking to the ramen restaurant thinking of Orihime. <em>Darn, I almost kissed her. I need to get a hold of my body, who knows maybe next time we end up in bed. In bed huh? That sounds actually interesting. Her big round breast in my mouth. She moans my name. No I should not think like that. I know she want me as a friend but I want more than that. I want her all, her personality, her smile, her moods and her body. I thought I would never fall so soon for a girl but it seems that I am mistaking. I am really a baka… <em>

After 20 minutes Ichigo retuned with 2 portions of ramen. "Here Orihime, eat up!" the girl walks to the table in her room and eats with Ichigo the ramen.

* * *

><p>"So Ichigo, where do you come from actually?" the girl says blushing. "Oh, I am coming from Karakura town, I lived there with my dad and my 2 little sisters Karin and Yuzu." Orihime nods. "Wow, that sounds interesting. Were you sad to leave everything behind there?" the boy coughs and looks at the girl. "No, it was not hard at all, my friends are also here at this college so it was nothing, and how about you? Tell me something about yourself miss Inoue." Orihime giggles but after that her face turns serious. "Well, I lived in Tokyo all my life but I was born in Karakura town. I was adopted together with my brother Sora who also is your trainer. We were happy but at school I did not make any friends. It was sad but yeah, I was glad to leave my school and coming here."<p>

_Wow, it sounds like she had a hard time at school. No friends? It must have been boring, unless she had a boyfriend. _"Uh Orihime, I don't want to be rude but did you not have any boyfriends then?" Orihime blushes and looks at the ground. "No, there were always guys that tried to hit on me but I never reacted to what they said." Ichigo scratches his leg and looks at Orihime. "Do you had any girlfriends Ichigo?" at this question Ichigo also looked at the ground.

"Yeah I had just one." He doesn't want to look at her eyes. "Oh, she must have been a lucky girl." Orihime laughs. "Hah, she was a pain in the butt!" Orihime looks surprised at Ichigo, she walks to her bed and sits on it.

"Why was she a pain in the butt? Did she blackmail you?" Ichigo begins to laugh. "No, no it's not that. She just wants to know everything about me that it annoys me. So I broke up with her today." Orihime's eyes almost pop out of her eye socket. "You just broke up? But how?" Ichigo walks to the bed and sits next to her holding her hand. "Oh I just told her I did not wanted to be her boyfriend anymore." Ichigo smiles.

"And she agreed just like that?" Ichigo nods. "Yeah, we are still friends tough but she does not really care." They both begin to laugh and then suddenly Ichigo leans fore over and give her a hard kiss on her mouth. Orihime is surprised but kisses him back. They kiss each other so passionate, Ichigo's hands their way to her blouse and they unbutton her blouse. Ichigo's tongue comes out and licks the lips of Orihime, waiting for her to open her mouth. She opens her mouth and his tongue enters. Orihime moans softly and her hands are running trough Ichigo's hair.

Ichigo now opens the blouse of Orihime seeing her Bra. He licks his lips as his gaze is locked at her boobs this makes Orihime blush. "Ichigo, is it okay for us to do this? I mean we aren't even a..." Orihime says soft. "It's okay Orihime, if you don't want to do this then I won't do it." Orihime nods but then she cup his face and give him a long kiss on his mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Ichigo detaches Orihime's bra and throws it somewhere in the room. Orihime giggled and blushes as Ichigo is looking at her boobs. "Ano Ichigo, do you like what you see?" She smiles shy. "Yeah, I definitely like what I see." He touches her breast and takes on in his mouth. This makes Orihime shiver and moan even more.

"Oh Ichigo, ahh" his hands are now on her bare back and touching every inch of her body. He put her gently on the bed and bends over her. He kisses her neck and her breasts. Then Orihime feels something stiff and hard against her belly. Her hands go down to Ichigo's belt and she pulls his pants off. She sees a blue boxer-short with a stiff cock. She pulls his boxer down and she looks at his naked manhood.

"O…o…. oh Ichigo, it is so big!" Ichigo blushes and squeezes her breasts. "Oh really you think so, but it is nothing compared your big boobs." Orihime giggles and wrap her hand around his cock. "Let me give you a little treatment." Ichigo smiles shy and begins to moan when Orihime's hand begin to move up and down. His eyes closed and on his mouth is formed a little smile.

_My, this feels amazing. She is amazing! Never thought a girl like her would do such a thing, she really is something._

Ichigo suddenly feels hot breath on his cock._ She is not going to… right? O, you are not going to tell me… _"Ah, Orihime keep going!" Orihime had put his cock in her mouth and is sucking it hard, like a Popsicle. She looks under her bangs to Ichigo's face that was occupied with pleasure.

_It looks like he is enjoying this, I am glad. I thought I never could do his acceptations._ Ichigo moans hard and Orihime up and down with her head. Then Ichigo pulled Orihime on the bed.

* * *

><p>"It is my turn to give you some pleasure." Ichigo's hands went to her panties and he slides it down slowly. Orihime looks nervous at the guy that is about to enter her womanhood with his finger. He enters her womanhood slowly with his 2 fingers. Orihime moans and begin to move with her hips. "Oh Ichigo, go a bit faster, faster!" Ichigo grins and his fingers are teasing the teenager.<p>

"I'm sorry but that pleasure you are not going to feel yet!" Orihime moans more and pleads; "Ichigo, please go faster or go inside of me now!" she says determined. Ichigo looks speechless but sexy at Orihime.

"As you wish my princess."

Ichigo puts his Cock into Orihime's vagina and tears are coming from her eyes. "Am I hurting you Orihime?" Ichigo asks concerned. "Ichigo, please continue. I am going to be fine." A smile appears on her face. Ichigo goes farther inside of her. Their moans fills the room and their hips are moving with a rhythm.

"OH ICHIGOO! FASTER, FASTER!" Orihime screams

"ORIHIME, YOU SO TIGHT!" Ichigo screams back

And then they both climax at the same moment. Ichigo tries not to collapse on Orihime. They look each other in the eye and they give each other a quick kiss.

"I think it is better if we are going to sleep right now." Ichigo nods, "I agree, come here Orihime let me keep you warm." Ichigo wraps his arms around her waist and he holds her tight.

_I wonder how this is going to influence the relationship between Ichigo and me? Are just friends who just wanted to play or are we more then that?_

Ichigo snuggles closer to Orihime. It makes her smile

_There is no time to think about that now. I'll leave it for now; tomorrow is another chance to discuss it with him. Tonight I will just enjoy it with him._

She falls asleep with a smile on her face…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yo, so I have been gone recently cause I had a lot do so sorry guys. I know I made a lot of grammar mistakes but I am really tired but I wanted to finish this chapter and I know my lemon description is awful, I really need to practice that. Please leave a review **


	4. New Friends

**Chapter 4 –** _New Friends_

Ichigo was walking in the hallway of the arts department, behind him was standing his now good friend Rukia Kuchiki. "Oi Ichigo, are you listening to me?" the short girl was standing on her toes and waved her hands in front of his face.

"What do you want, Rukia?" Ichigo turned around and walked further. "I want to know why you are acting so irritated?" Rukia followed the orange haired guy and looks at his face. "Well I don't know okay! Just leave me alone right now!" and Ichigo tried to walk away from her but then…

"Did she reject you?" Rukia smiled at the orange haired man. "SHUT THE HELL UP MIDGET! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISINESS!" Rukia's face was now red with anger. "ICHIGO! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A MIDGET!" Ichigo rolled his eyes and said: "You are so annoying, leave me alone okay!" and the guy walks away.

* * *

><p><em>Oh it's such a beautiful day! The sun is shining, the birds are singing and there is no cloud at the air. I love the summer so much! Just being outside makes you forget all your worries. Speaking of worries, Ichigo is right now my worry. Why is he acting so cruel to me, I thought he wanted to be friends.<em>

_**Flashback**_

The young auburn haired girl waked up lying next to the sexy muscular orange haired girl. _Ichigo, you sure look handsome!_ The stood up and let her hands run down to his abs. she looked at him like he was the most prettiest thing she ever saw.

"Oh, Inoue good morning!" Ichigo watches the girl looking at his body. "Ohayo Kurosaki-kun." The girl smiled happily at the young man. "I think it is time to get up." Ichigo stood up and walked to the bathroom. Orihime's eyes were filled with regret.

In the afternoon was Ichigo walking to Orihime. He gave her a big kiss on her mouth. Oh she taste so good he thought, but then she pushed him away from her. "Ichigo! What are you doing?" Orihime said almost yelling. "Wow Orihime, why are you so mad? I thought you did not mind." Orihime looked with pain in her eyes at Ichigo. "I'm sorry Ichigo, but we just had sex without being even a couple, I do not even know you that well. I am so sorry." Orihime did her best not to cry.

"Well I'm not. I really liked it Orihime I realized that I love you. Please do not leave me." Ichigo looked at the girl like she was his prized possession. "I'm sorry Ichigo, I just want to be friends." And Orihime walks away.

"Damn it!" Ichigo yells trough the hallway. He punches his hand to the wall, looking at the ground, regretting that he tried to kiss her.

_**End Flashback**_

_Oh, I wonder how Ichigo is doing. I wonder if he is mad at me, of course he is mad at me if he wasn't he would not have reacted like that_. Orihime was sitting under a tree stressing out. She did not notice that a tall guy with black hair, very pale skin and green eyes and a girl with purple hair and blue eyes were passing her.

* * *

><p>"Quiorra-chan, who's that girl that is sitting under the tree?" the little girl looked at Uliquiorra with worried eyes. "I don't know Mary-Mo-Chan." The guy looked at the girl. <em>She looks so interesting. Why is she spacing out? I wonder what made her do such a thing; she looks like a delicate lady<em>

"Quiorra-Chan where are you going?" Mary-Mo looked confused at Uliquiorra. He walked to Orihime and he kneels down. "Miss are you alright." He said with a cold voice. Orihime comes back to the real world and looks confused at Uliquiorra. "Where am I? Did I dreamed again?" Orihime said with her childish voice. Then Orihime stood up and gave Uliquiorra a hand.

"Hi, my name is Inoue Orihime, thank you for waking me up!" Orihime smiled at the young man. "You are welcome woman." Uliquiorra looked cold at her. "I'm sorry that he is like this, I am Gerstanowiets Mary-Mo and this is Cifer Uliquiorra." Mary-Mo smiled back at Orihime. "Wow, you both got such great names! I really like them! I wish had names like you. It's a pleasure to meet you 2." Uliquiorra nods and walks away. "Wait Quiorra-chan, I have to go Orihime-Chan. We will see you around!" and the little girl and the green-eyed boy walked away.

_They sure are interesting, I wonder if we can become friends. Mary-Mo-chan really seems as a nice girl and Uliquiorra is so cool! I wonder if he is always that cool when he is with Mary-Mo-Chan. They really look like fun people! _ And with a smile on her face she walks to her room.

* * *

><p>While Orihime was walking to her room she did not know that Ichigo had seen everything that happened. He clenched his teeth with anger. <em>Who is that guy? Is he trying to steal my Hime away from me, if he will try than he has to fight for her.<em>

The next morning Ichigo was sitting on a bench at the campus. It was still early and there was no one outside except a little girl. The girl looks down and sees the boy with Orange hair sitting on the bench.

"Hello sir, aren't you early today. You know it is a free day today!" Ichigo looked shocked around him but he could not find the voice that was talking to him. The girl giggled, "I am up here sir." Ichigo looked up and he sees a little girl sitting in the tree. The girl jumps off the branch she sat on and lands next to Ichigo.

"Well aren't you an interesting creature." Ichigo said mumbling. "Excuse me, but did you say something?" The girl looked so happy at Ichigo that it almost scared him. "Uh, I said nothing!" the girl laughed. "Well good morning sir, my name is Mary-Mo and what is yours?" Ichigo looked at the girl and smiled at her. "Hello, I am Ichigo it's nice to meet you." They shake hands but then Ichigo realized something.

"Wait! You… You, aren't you too young to be here at college?" The girl looked amused at the boy and said: "Yep, I am too young but I am very smart. My dad is the head of this college so there are no worries for me." Mary-Mo laughs innocent.

"So Ichi-Chan, why are you here so early? Is something bugging you?" Ichigo looked shocked at the girl. "What's with the Ichi part? And why do you want to know all these things? We just met." The girl laughed shy. "Well you know Ichi-chan, I like to give people nicknames especially people who are handsome. But also I am worried about you, you looked so tensed a few minutes ago. Is it a girl?" Ichigo blushed and looked away.

"No it's not like that! Yes it is a girl but she does not love me." Ichigo looked sad. "Awh poor Ichi-Chan!" Mary-Mo hugs the young man and buried her face in his chest. "Everything is going to be okay Ichi-Kun, don't be sad I will make sure that everything will be okay!" And Ichigo smiled at the little girl. "Arigato Mary-Mo-Chan"

* * *

><p>Orihime was walking to her literature classroom, she forgot her book and she wanted to get it. When she entered the classroom she saw Uliquiorra sitting in the classroom. "Uhm, good morning Uliquiorra-kun what are you doing here? Did you not know that we had no lessons today?" Uliquiorra turned around and faced Orihime.<p>

"I am here because I want to be here, woman." He looked at her again with cold eyes. Orihime gave him a big smile and said: "Oh okay! Can I pick my book? Then I promise you to leave you alone." Orihime wanted to walk away but then Uliquiorra stopped her. "You don't have to leave woman, stay as long as you wish as long you don't annoy me!" Orihime nods and picks her book.

_He is so interesting and he really is cold. I wonder if somebody can melt his coldness, cause I can see that he actually is a nice guy._

Orihime looked at Uliquiorra who was reading a book and did not noticed that her gaze was focused on him. Orihime looked smiling at him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, here is another chapter. I really hate the name Uliquiorra; it is so hard to write and to pronounce. I hope you liked this chapter and please leave a review. **


	5. Let me Take you away

**Chapter 5 – **_Let me take you away_

" Hey Ichi, let's go to the lunchroom!" Mary-Mo dragged Ichigo with her to the cafeteria. "Why do you want to eat lunch with me? Don't you have to go back to your scary friend?" Mary-Mo looked at Ichigo with confused eyes. "Scary friend? Oh you mean Uliquiorra. He'll be fine on his own; don't worry, and by the way I like you a lot more." Ichigo blushed at this statement and said: "thanks, I guess." Mary-Mo turned around and gave him the thumbs up! "Come Ichi, let's EAT!" She putted her hands in the air and began a big smile was on her mouth.

In the cafeteria was a group of people that were watching Ichigo and the little girl. "Hey Rukia, do you know why Ichigo is with a little girl?" Rukia nodded. "No, maybe he is babysitting." Renji began to laugh. "Babysitting at the campus, this is so not like him." The group of people began to laugh.

"Oi Ichigo!" Rukia and Tatsuki walked up to the orange haired boy. "Ichi, who are those girls? Is one of them the girl you love?" Ichigo turned red and said: "No… no, these girls are some friends of mine." Rukia grinned and Tatsuki smiled and said: "So, our Ichigo is in love huh!" Mary-Mo nodded. "Mary-Mo! Don't nod! This was supposed to stay between us!" The girls began to laugh. "So Ichigo, are you going to tell who this little cutie is?" Rukia turned to the girl and said: "Is he your guardian for the day?"

"No, Ichi is just a good friend." The little girl smiled innocent. Rukia and Tatsuki began to laugh. "Ichigo friends with a little girl like you!" Mary-Mo's expression changed when the girls said this. The little girl looked at the girls full with disgust, then she held Ichigo's hand and dragged him to a table. "Let's sit here!" Ichigo nodded and the girls are stumped by the action of the little girl.

Ichigo looked at the little girl and then looked at his friends. "Hey Mary-Mo, is it okay if I go to my friends for a while, I have to explain a few things. Okay?" Mary-Mo nodded and a smile appeared again on her lips. "Okay Ichi, but hurry back okay!" Ichigo nodded and walked to the table where Rukia and the other were seated.

"So Ichigo, is she your new girlfriend?" Renji said laughing. "Shut it monkey head!" Ichigo said irritated. "Oh, oh, I just hit a spot didn't I?" the whole group laughed. "You know, you guys suck!" and with those words Ichigo left the table.

"Something is really wrong with Kurosaki." Uryuu Concluded. "Yeah, I have to agree with that. Something is bothering him." Tatsuki nodded. "Maybe we should not have been so hard on him, maybe he really likes this little girl." Rukia looked sad.

_Ichigo, what happened? Is it that girl again?_

* * *

><p>Orihime walked at the campus but suddenly a group of guys surrounded her. Orihime did not noticed at first but then a guy said: "Hey Cutie, want to come along with us? I promise we won't hurt you." Orihime looked around her and saw that all the guys were staring at her like she was a piece of meat.<p>

"I-I'm sorry, but I can't just go with people I don't know." Orihime said scared. The guy smirked and said: "Do not worry, we won't tell anyone." The guy stepped closer to her. She tried to find a way out but 5 guys surrounded her. The guy held her and tried to kiss her but she turned her head and she tried to kick him but she failed.

"Stupid Girl! Why are you struggling? There is no need to struggle; no one will help you know!" Tears began to flow from Orihime's eyes. She tried to be strong but she could not.

_Please, someone help me!_

Orihime began to scream but the guy slammed his lips on hers to silence her. She tried to push him off her with her fists. "You are so annoying!" He gave her a slap in her face. Orihime cried harder and the guy continued to kick her. But then someone kicked the guy and gave him a kick in the face.

"How dare you to attack such a young girl!" The guy lied on the ground and the other guys looked at shock to the man that kicked the guy down. "We are sorry Senpai!" the guys said at the same time.

"You sure have some guts to attack my little sister like that! You guys are despicable! You are suspended from any sport activities from now on! And you may go know!" The guys nodded and ran away.

"Sora-nii, you saved me!" Sora walked to his sister and gave her a big hug. Orihime putted her head on his chest and began to cry very hard. "It's alright Orihime, I'm here to protect you." He gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. "Sora-nii, I was so scared." Sora stood up and carried Orihime in bridal style to the gym. He gave her some training clothes that were 2 sizes to big for her and some refreshment towels.

"Thanks for everything Onii-chan!" Orihime smiled at her brother. There were still some brushes from the fight on her face and arms but other than that she was okay. "You're welcome nee-chan. I can't believe it, the virginity of my innocent sister was almost taken." Sora looked mad at the ground. The idea of what those guys could have done to her made him mad. He was so deep in his thoughts that he did not noticed that Orihime blushed at the words that he said.

_I can't tell Sora-nii that I already had sex before. He would be mad and disappointed if he knew. What should I do? _

Just when Orihime wanted to confess to her brother that she already had some experience with sex Uliquiorra walked in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Inoue-Sama, but Gerstanowiets-Sama want's to talk to you in his office." Sora nodded. "Thanks for the message Uliquiorra, oh and Uliquiorra do you have some spare time?" Uliquiorra looked at Sora and said, "Yes of course sir, do you need my help with anything?" Sora smiled and said: "Could you please stay here with Orihime, something just happened and I'm afraid that someone is going to attack her again. So please Uliquiorra-kun, can you protect Orihime for me." The green-eyed boy gave Sora a little nod.

"Thanks! You're a life saver." And with that Sora left the room.

Uliquiorra walked into the room and took the seat where Sora sat before. He observed Orihime's brushes and said: "Why all those bandages woman?" Orihime looked at Uliquiorra and smiled. "Some guys tried to harass me at the campus but Sora saved me on time." The boy nodded and said: "You should be more careful woman."

"I-I know, and Uliquiorra-kun, could you please call me Orihime." Uliquiorra walked to the window and said: "I prefer to call you woman so that is what I am going to do." Orihime nodded and said, "That is okay with me." She smiled at him.

_Why is she always smiling? Doesn't she feel any pain? Why is she always smiling at me? Does she want something from me?_

Uliquiorra took a book and started reading; he was totally ignoring Orihime.

"Uhm Uliquiorra-kun, would you like to be my friend?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello Guys, I'm Back with another Chapter! I think this a quite short chapter but I really don't have much time to update my stories and to write my stories, but I'll try to do my best! Please tell me what you think of this chapter, so Please leave a review! you guys really make my day!**


	6. I Am Sorry

**Chapter 6** – _I am sorry_

Ichigo was walking trough the halls of the school with some books in his hands. His mind was far from reality.

_I can't wait until I did my study! Then I will buy a big house, maybe start a family and have a good job. I have to do my best to achieve this all! Yosh! This is going to work_

Ichigo was thinking so deeply that he did not see that a girl was walking in front of him that also did not see him. They bumped into each other.

"Ouch, that hurts!" Ichigo lied on the ground and rubbed his head

"Gomen!" said a soft cute voice. Ichigo looked up and saw the auburn haired girl lying on the ground, trying to pick up her books.

"Orihime! Are you all right? Did I hurt you?" Ichigo looked concerned at the beautiful girl. Orihime nodded and gave him a warm smile. "I'm fine Kurosaki-kun." Ichigo helped her to get her to her feet. He picked up her books and then scanned over her body if he would see any bruises, but then the bandages she had on her arm caught his eye.

"Orihime, what is wrong with your arm? Did something happen?" Orihime looked down at her shoes not to see Ichigo's beautiful eyes.

"Uh, nothing special happened. I just did some things that got me hurt." Orihime lied to Ichigo.

"What did you do then?" Ichigo kept looking at the girl with his eyes burning at her arm. "Uh well…" Orihime started but then they heard a voice.

"Kurosaki! You better not bother my sister or you're next that is going to be expelled!" the voice of Sora went trough the hall. "Inoue-Senpai!" Ichigo said and bowed to the man. "Sora-nii! What are you doing here?" Orihime and Ichigo where walking to Sora.

"I just came by and saw you together with Kurosaki. I thought that he bothered you, not that I expect it from 1 of my best students." Orihime gave her brother a little smile. She wanted to say something but Ichigo started his sentence first.

"Oh no Inoue-senpai, I would never do anything to Orihime that she would not like. I just wanted to know why she has a bandage around her arm." Sora looked at Ichigo and then sighed.

"Well some bastards tried to rape her. She tried to resist and to use some force but a guy had kicked her and gave her some bruises on her body." Orihime looked down at her shoes and tried to hide her tears. Ichigo looked concerned at Orihime and he felt some anger boiling up.

_Who is the person who did this to her? I want to beat the crap out of that person! Who does he think he is? Hurting Orihime like that! It is a shame; ugh I hate such unworthy guys!_

"Orihime, why did you not tell me immediately? Inoue-Senpai, this had to be hard for you." Sora nodded and putted his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Yeah, it was but now I am scared that more guys will try to get to Orihime." Ichigo nodded. "That's why I asked you if you bothered Orihime, but it seems that you guys just were talking. I'm sorry that I interrupted you, I will leave you guys alone, but Kurosaki I don't want you to lay any finger on my sister! I don't want her to loose her virginity yet!" Sora walked away leaving a stumped Ichigo and Orihime behind.

When Sora left the hallway; Ichigo blinked and looked at Orihime. "Are you alright Orihime?" her face was flushed and she did not dare to look at the hot guy that was standing beside her.

"Uh… y-yeah, I- I'm fine, thanks for asking." Ichigo then smiled at her and said: "Orihime, do you want to eat lunch with me? Just as friends, nothing more." Orihime now looked up to meet Ichigo's gaze and blushed again. "S-sure! I'd love to."

_Why am I so nervous? Is it because of what Onii-chan said? But why am I blushing? Ah, his eyes are so beautiful. No Orihime, you guys are just friends, that's just what he said right?_

"Alright then, let's go!" Orihime nodded and followed a walking Ichigo.

* * *

><p>"Quiorra-Chan, Quiorra-Chan! Let's do something fun!" Mary-Mo now was in her father his office hanging around while Uliquiorra was reading a book.<p>

"What do you want?" Uliquiorra was now looking at Mary-Mo with a warning look that she did not liked. "Why are you looking at me like that? You know that you don't scare me with that! You don't scare me at all with any of your looks." Uliquiorra closed his book and sighed.

"Tell me then what you want, foolish child!" He said with a calm voice. "Quiorra-chan, you're just no fun! Last couple of days you were away and now you're acting like this. Is something wrong?" The little girl looked with her big curious eyes at Uliquiorra.

"No, there is nothing that you need to know, so please shut your mouth." Mary-Mo smiled and said: "Is it a girl? It is huh! It is that Orihime-Chan right? I heard from daddy that Sora-chan asked you to protect her from dirty perverts. Am I right?" Another sigh came from Uliquiorra's mouth.

"If you know then why are you asking?" he said with a cold voice. "Hmm, did I just said something wrong? I'm sorry Quiorra-chan. But just between us, do you feel something for this girl?" Uliquiorra walked to the window and looked outside of the window.

"You know Mo-San, people are strange creatures. One moment they are sad and the other moment they are suddenly happy. I…. I don't get it. That girl, she smiled the whole time at me. She cried first because she was in pain, but suddenly she began to smile like nothing happened. Then she asked me if I want to be her friend. This girl, she is so different than the others."

"Wow Quiorra-chan, I'd never expected that you had so much fun the last few days! I'm glad you made a new friend." Mary-Mo grinned.

"Shut up! I did not say that I was going to be her friend." Uliquiorra faced the little girl.

"You're scared huh! You're scared that she does this with a reason, right? You're scared that one day she will say goodbye and never look back at you, that she will only use you in times of need. That one day she will never think about you." Uliquiorra looked calm.

"All I ever do is say goodbye, there is no need for me to make friends." The boy said with a hard voice.

"Uliquiorra!" Mary-Mo walked up to him and gave him a slap on his face. "Don't say such things! Everyone needs a friend; I need you Uliquiorra! It is time that you say Hello instead of goodbye!" Mary-Mo walked away out of her father's office and slammed the door behind her back.

_Baka Uliquiorra! Who does he think he is? The prince of all people? No I don't need anyone, shs, Baka!_

* * *

><p>"What do you want to eat Orihime? You can order it's on my treat." Orihime nodded and said: "Thanks Kurosaki-kun, I'm honored." Ichigo tried not to blush at the compliment of his beautiful friend.<p>

"Are you ready to order?" Orihime and Ichigo nodded. "I'll take a tuna salad with some Ice tea." Ichigo said. "I'll take the same." Orihime smiled at the waiter. "Of course sir, mam. I will take care of it." The waiter left the table.

"So Orihime, how have you been lately?" said nervous.

"Well, I'm doing just fine. How about you Ichigo? I haven't seen you around lately." Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, I'm trying to get some extra points for math and science, but it is really hard to do that." Orihime smiled again. "You're such a hard worker, I'm glad that you're doing fine and that you are not dying from school work nor that the blue man are tying to invade your brain." Ichigo laughed at her commend.

"Yeah I'm glad too! Oh Orihime, I assume you did not tell your brother about our happening?" Orihime's face went from pale to tomato red. "Uh well, I wanted to but I just couldn't." Orihime looked sad and tried to avoid Ichigo's gaze. "Oh okay I'm fine with it. I think it's the best if no one would know about it. And Orihime I want to apologize for what I said last time I saw you. I am sorry for doing stuff you may not like. I am such a hotheaded boy at times but accept your offer to be friends. I promise that I will keep our relationship good at any costs, so Orihime, I hope you forgive me.

Orihime giggled and said: "Of course Ichigo-kun, I'd love to start over as friends! How can I not accept your apology?" Ichigo and Orihime gaze locked and they smiled at each other thinking the same.

_This will be a good start of a new friendship!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is another chapter! I hope this is to your liking! Next chapter will be more about Uliqiuorra and Mary-Mo's past. Oh and Ichigo will appear also less in the next chapter. I will give you some words that has something to do with next chapter**

**Alcohol**

**Tears**

**Family**

**Best friend**

**Violence **

**Please leave a review! I appreciatie it a lot! **


	7. Old Times, Painful Memories

**Chapter 7 **– _Old times, painful memories_

It was Thursday evening and Orihime walked outside trough the campus park. She just had a long and cheerful talk with Ichigo and her now new friend Rukia. Ichigo brought Rukia with him because he thought I'd be good for the auburn haired girl to make some more womanly friends.

_Ah, I have to thank Ichigo for his kindness that he let me meet Kuchiki-san. Hmm, I know I am not supposed to walk alone at night but I just can't help it. I like to walk alone at night. Onii-chan worries too much about me. I am a big girl now, no one is going to tell me what I have to do!_

While Orihime was walking she saw a few meters away from her a man that was walking with his hands in his pockets. _Uliquiorra-kun? What is he doing here all by himself?_ The young man went inside a bar. _Should I follow him? He doesn't look to good. Hmm, what should I do?_

Orihime decided to follow Uliquiorra and she went to the bar. When she entered the bar all she saw were guys drinking beer and other alcohol. Then she saw Uliquiorra sitting at the bar. He sat there all alone. She decided to accompany him.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was making his way to his room. A question Rukia asked him earlier today stayed in his head. "Ichigo, are you really okay with just being friends with her? I know that you have a hard time struggling with your feelings."<p>

_Rukia is right, but I love Orihime. When you love someone you need to be patient, that is what old man said. I have to wait until she is ready. Be patient! Patience!_

He arrived at his room and changed his clothes. With only his boxer on he lye down in bed; thinking about a certain girl.

* * *

><p>"Hello Uliquiorra-kun, how are you?" Orihime sat next to the man and when he looked at her she placed a big smile on her face.<p>

"Oh it's you woman. Why are you here? This is no place for a woman like you." Orihime blushed and said "Well, I saw you walking to this bar and I you don't look that good so I thought maybe some company will help you cheer up." Uliquiorra looked with no emotion at Orihime. "I did not ask for you company so you can just leave." Orihime looked hurt at Uliquiorra.

"I will not leave, it was my choice to accompany you so don't be mad at me. Orihime looked in his eyes. He sighed. "P-please Uliquiorra-kun."

"Fine, you may stay but do not talk too much okay!" Orihime nodded and a smile gains again on her lips.

_Her smile, it reminds me of… NO! I am not going to think about that again. That was my other life. I am a new person now._

"Is there something wrong?" Uliquiorra shook his head and said: "A whisky please!" The barkeeper nodded and gave him a glass whisky. "A beer for me please" The barkeeper gives Orihime a can of beer.

"Hmmm, this is the good life. Drinking all your worries away, don't you think woman?" Orihime nodded and said: "Yeah it sure is." Uliquiorra looked now at Orihime who had drank 3 cans of beer.

"Woman, you're because you wanted to be with me right? Then please hear me out." Orihime ordered another beer and said: "Sure, I'll be listening.

* * *

><p><em>Knock knock<em>. _Who could that be? So late in the night; it's already 11pm. _

Ichigo walked to the door and at the door was a half crying Mary-Mo. "Mary-Mo, what is wrong? Did something bad happen?" Ichigo grabbed her arm and took her inside of his room. He gave her a seat and a glass of water. "Here, drink up." Mary-Mo nodded and gave him a little bow out of thanks.

"So Mary-Mo, would you please like to tell me what is wrong?" the girl sighed and nodded. "Sure. I'm worried about Quiorra-chan. Yesterday we had a fight and now he is nowhere to be found. I'm scared Ichi-chan! I am scared that he might do something to himself. That he will blame himself for everything that happened. But it's not!"

_Everything that happen? _"Uh Mary-Mo, what happen then?" Mary-Mo's tears fell off her cheek and said: "Ichi-chan, will you listen to me?" Ichigo nodded and held her hand. "Of course I will."

_Mary-Mo's story, from the start_

Living. Living in a world where you're born to be a housewife. That is what they told me. When I was 5 I walked to the living room of my obaa-san. There were many women that wanted to get married. There was a woman that looked at me and said: "You're so cute, I know that when you're bigger you will make a outstanding housewife." _Housewife? _That was what I thought. Then the best friend of my mom said: "Mary-Mo, you're born to be a housewife so we expect the best of you." I did not know what to think. You may think this is an odd way to start a story but really this is where is began.

I was born in Oita. My mom was a daughter of a farmer and housewife. My dad was a son of the most riches man of Tokyo and the head of the Tokyo University. It is weird isn't it? That my mom was just a daughter of people that did not have much and that my father is rich. When I was born I lived with my mom and obaa-chan. Grandpa deceased short before I was born. My father was not aware that I was born. My mother did not wanted him to know me. She hated him so much that she even wanted to kill him. It is weird cause from time to time I wonder if she also hates me because I was his daughter but I never asked her. I was too scared and ashamed.

When I was 8 years old my mother and I went to Tokyo just for fun. One day I held my mothers hand and we walked trough the city. We looked for new clothes for my mother's birthday. But then we saw some people and everything changed

"_Mommy, look there is a blue kimono there! It's so beautiful!" _She smiled at me and said _"Yes it sure is, let look for some other stuff Mary-Mo." _ I nodded yes and we walked away from the blue kimono.

But then my mom stood still like a statue, _"Mommy, what is wrong? Did you saw something bad?" _I looked into her eyes and all I saw was fear and worry. She looked at me and smiled. _"Everything will be alright my darling." _

A man looked at my mother and looked then at me. His eyes had the same color as me and the he had the same smile. He walked to my mother and said: _"Hello Hotaru my dear, long time no see. _He kneeled down and gave me a hand. _"And who are you?"_ I looked at my mother and she looked angry with the man. _"Uh, my name is..."_ I just wanted to say my name but at that moment my mother took my hand and she walked away. I asked: _"Mommy, who is that man?"_ my mother did not look at me and all she said was: _"You need to forget that man!"_ I looked back and I saw the man smiling and waving at me.

In our apartment that my mother hired I tried again. _"Mommy, who is that man?" _My mother looked at me like I was evil. She screamed at me saying: _" I told you to forget this man! But you don't listen! You spoiled brat! I regret that I ever had you!" _ Mad she walked out of the room. Tears began to flow out of my eyes. At that moment I wandered what I did wrong? Then I thought back at the man. I recognized him from somewhere but then I thought back at what I did. Before my mother and I went to Tokyo I went trough her stuff and I found a picture of that man and her. They both were smiling and were holding hands. _Is that man my daddy?_ I thought. I was mad at my mother from that moment on. I remembered her words and that night I decided to walk away. I grabbed my jacket and some food and I escaped trough the window. Our apartment was on the first floor.

There I was, all alone on the streets of Tokyo. I was crying my heart out because I was terrified but I did not want to go home. Then I heard a voice. _"Are you lost little girl?"_ I turned around and there I saw the man. He knelt down and looked strait in my blue eyes. I looked also back in his wonderful blue eyes. He grinned and wiped the tears of my face. _"It's not nice to see a little girl crying on the streets at night all by herself. Did you lost your mommy?"_ I shook my head and he said: _"Would you mind to sleep at my house tonight?"_ I nodded no and the man picked me up. _"You seem like a nice little lady. Come and I will make sure that nothing happen to you." _ I gave him a gentle smile and went to his house.

The next morning I woke up in a super big room in a king sized bed. I looked around me and saw that the man was smiling at me. _"So you are finally awake!" _I nodded and looked at the plate that the man was holding. _"You must be hungry right?"_ again I nodded yes. The man gave me breakfast. While I was eating breakfast I felt the eyes of the man observing me. I was so nervous but I said nothing. I thought I would be rude to say something about it.

In the afternoon the man asked me if my mom would not be worried about me. I knew that my mom did not care about me so I said that it was not a problem to stay here.

Around 6 o'clock the bell of the big house rang. At the door were all kinds of bodyguards. There were slim bodyguards and fat bodyguards, but they were all nice to me. When the man answered the door I heard to voice of my mother-screaming trough the bell.

"_KEI! GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER! I KNOW SHE IS HERE! I CAN FEEL IT!" _All the muscles in my body had stiffened. My mom new I was here, but how? I looked terrified at the man but he gave me a gentle smile saying: _"Don't worry I will protect you."_ He picked up my hand and walked with me to the gates.

When we arrived at the gates I saw my mother mad as hell screaming at the guards. The man that held my hand gave me a warm feeling by holding my hand strong. I felt save for the first time in my life. When my mom saw that I was holding the man his hand something snapped in her head and she walked towards us.

She pushed the man aside and the man did not do anything he only smiled. My mother lifted her hand and was ready to slap me. While she lifted her hand she said: _"You filthy little BRAT!"_ I prepared myself for the slap but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw that the man was holding her arm. _"You are not going to slap her!"_ my mother tried to get out of the hand of the man. _"And who are you that is telling me that?"_ The man gave me a little smile and turned to my mother. _"Hotaru, you are on my property and when you are on my property you will do as I say."_ My mother's face turned red with anger and yelled: _"YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I WILL NEVER EXCEPT IT!"_ the man snickered and then my mother took a few steps back.

"_I will kill you."_ She said soft. Then the man looked at her and said: _"What did you say?"_ my mother putted her hand in her pocket and released a gun that was in her pocket. She aimed at the man. Everybody was shocked when she did that.

"_Kei, I am not giving my daughter to you! Never ever! You will not take her away from me!"_ The man looked confused and said: _"Why would I take your daughter away? I do not understand."_ My mother began to laugh and said: _"Haha, you think you can fool me? You can't Kei, cause no one can. You think I am so stupid! You think that I do not know that you know that she is your daughter!"_ When she said that my heard beat fastened and I began to cry and scream. Why? I did not know why. All I knew was that I was happy that this man was my father for he had threatened me nicely. But I was also mad. Mad at my stupid mother. Why did she keep me away from my father all those years?

The man walked to me but then my mother said: _"STOP! Stay away from my daughter or I will kill you!" _my dad looked shocked and did nothing but I was mad and screamed: _"Mommy, I hate you! I don't want to be with you anymore! You kept daddy away from me!" _I ran to my father and I saw that my mother was ready to shoot. Then I heard a gunshot and I looked around me. To my surprise it was not my dad or me that collapsed to the ground but it was my mother. She fell on the ground and she did not move.

I ran together with my father to the lifeless body of my mother. She did not move for she was dead. I patted on her shoulder like I did when I was four years old but she did react. Then tears began to flow over my cheeks. I thought back about the time I was just four years old.

**_Flashback_**

"_Mommy look! I made a new animal with obaa-chan! Isn't it beautiful?_

"_Yes it sure is. I am proud of you Mary-Mo!_

_I was laughing and said: "Mommy I love you!"_

"_I love you too my daughter!"_

**_End of flashback_**

It began to rain and my father was kneeling down beside the lifeless body. When I finally realized that she was dead I began to scream. _"Oka-san! Don't leave me!"_ I regretted every word I had said and I remembered her last words to me. It was all hatred we said to each other. My father faced me and gave me big hug telling me that it'll be all right. That night I cried my heart out and did not sleep. Since then I lived with my dad in another big house.

A year later my dad and I went to the special land of Hueco Mundo and there we met a 14-year-old boy named Uliquiorra. He had no mother but only a father. He hated his father. My dad was in Hueco Mundo for some business so he let me stay with Uliquiorra and 1 day we went on an adventure but actually I whished that I'd never went on that particular adventure.

* * *

><p>"Woman, are you listening?" Uliquiorra slammed his hand on the bar and Orihime looked at him. "You can start your story now Uliquiorra-kun. I promise I will listen to it right now." Uliquiorra looked into her eyes and sighed. "Fine then. If you want to hear it so badly then here is my story!"<p>

_Uliquiorra's Past_

It starts all when you're just a little baby. The moment that you are born you have to fight for your life. That is what it was for me. I was born in a big city called Hueco Mundo. It's capital is named Las Noches and there are all kind of different people there. The richest people lived in villas. The poor people lived in little houses that were build of some weak material. I was one of those people. I lived on the streets of Las Noches. I was an orphan for my parents had left me. When I was just 1 year old an orphan shelter took me in. there were many kids there.

I was raised in a place like that and I did not like it. There were mean children but also some shy kids. I remembered that when I was just 6 years old I had a big fight with one of the guys. His name was Grimmijow. I did not like the way he acted towards me. It disgusted me. Once he tried to kill me in my sleep but a girl called Neliel stopped him and protected me. I really am grateful to her for protecting me. She always took my hand when I was scared and she said: _"Do not worry little guy, when I am here there is nothing to be afraid of!" _She always smiled at me.

One day I woke up and the woman that owned the shelter came to me. She told me that I have to take a bath and that I had to dress proper so I did that. In the afternoon Neliel came to me and said: _"Wow little guy, you really over dressed yourself!" _I nodded and then the woman came to me.

"_Uliquiorra come with me." _I followed the woman and we entered a big room. In the room was sitting a married couple. A man that looked like a great boss of a great company. The woman rather looked soft and she wares a white dress. She walked right to me and she knelt down. She gave me a gentle smile and said: _"Hello, and who are you?"_ I did not answer her question but all I did was staring into her wonderful grey eyes. The man walked to us and said to the woman: _"So he is the boy you recommended?"_ the woman nodded and said:_ "He is the only kid here that has some descend manners. I also heard that he actually comes from a rich family but his mother abandoned him because she was not allowed to have a child." _The man was inspecting me and said: _"Soka, we will take him." _ The woman smiled and then stood right up and said: _"Really? So you are my son! Hello, I am your new mommy." _I looked at the woman and then at the man. Then I bowed down and said: _"Good afternoon, my name is Uliquiorra. It is nice to meet you." _The man shook my hand and said: _"You seem like a good boy. From now on your name is Uliquiorra Cifer and you belong right now to the great Cifer family."_

When the man said this I felt nothing but emptiness. I never ever had a family. All those years I had lived on my own and with the help of the woman and Neliel. But still, I did not fear the future. When my new mother, father and I left the room Neliel came to me and said: _"So you are going to leave us now?"_ I nodded and said: _"Excuse me Miss Neliel, but I have to go." _ She smiled and waved at me. _"Uliquiorra, be happy and don't regret a thing."_

The next couple of months I experienced a new kind of living. Living with a mother and father was very strange for me. I'd never thought I would say this but I actually enjoyed it. My mother was a sweet and loving woman while my father was harsh and cold. I always remembered my mother saying: _"Do not mind your father, he is just being cool."_ Then I laughed together with my mother and she gave me a big hug. For years I enjoyed being with my family living in a big villa in the great Las Noches.

6 years later. It was evening and it was a rainy day. I was walking home in the awful rain. I just came back from my violin lesson and I was super tired. Even though I hate rain I still had a smile on my face because I would see my mother again. I walked by a very big building were a crowd of people were looking up to the sky. I did not bother to watch because I knew that my mother was waiting. But then I heard: _"Isn't that the wife of the great George Cifer?"_ Immediately I looked up and I saw a woman on the roof of the building. The woman looked exactly like my mother. I saw her crying and screaming a name. The name she kept calling was Daisuke.

"_My baby, my baby! DAISKUE COME BACK TO ME!" _The moment those words reached my ears I felt like my heart was being ripped out. Then that moment she looked down and she looked at me. She cried and did nothing more then crying. Then she jumped. I watched her jumping off the building and while I saw that I could 'end do anything but swallow. But then she collapsed on the ground. What looked like an eternity was actually happening in seconds. My mother that was now a dead woman lying on the ground did not said anything to me before she jumped off the building. For one thing I felt really guilty. Was it because of me she killed herself? Wasn't I good enough for her and who is that Daisuke? All kind of questions came into my mind. It was hurting. Then I heard a cold voice that was of my father. _"I-I'm so sorry Uliquiorra. I never thought she would do this. I thought she would be happy with you but it seemed like she could not forget him. Do not worry my child, everything will be alright."_ I nodded and walked away towards our big house.

For the next 6 months I lived on my own in our big house. My father did not pay any attention to me and I had to do everything all by myself. I also came behind the truth of my mother. Before she adopts me my parents had lost their son named Daisuke. My mother loved him very much and she did could not forget his dead, that is why she killed herself. I was not good enough for her.

Then it was summer and my father and I went to a big company in the neighbor hood of Hueco Mundo. There I met a man with his little daughter. My father said that I had to stay with his daughter for a couple of days and that he and her father would discuss some business. So I did what my father said and I babysit the little girl.

The next day we both were bored and the little girl wanted to play. We went to Las Noches and we walked in the poor villages. All kind of people were watching us but no one dare to talk us. Mary-Mo and I went to the park that was in the middle of Las Noches. Mary-Mo and I took a seat and we enjoyed the sun. We did not talk to each other but I enjoyed her company. Then sudden I heard a voice saying: _"Hello, who are you? I do not know you?"_ I looked straight in a pair of grey eyes. The girl smiled and took my hand.

"_You guys must be new here in town. I've never seen people like you."_ Mary-Mo stood up and gave the girl a hand. _"Hello, my name is Mary-Mo and what is yours?"_ The girl took a step back and said: _"I am Takuo. I live here in Las Noches." _I stood up and took Mary-Mo's hand. _"It was nice meeting you girl but we have to go." _The girl looked sad but said: _"Okay, it was nice meeting you too. I hope we'll meet again."_

The next 2 months Mary-Mo and I stayed in Las Noches. We had to stay there because our fathers did not come back. Every time I went to the park I would meet that girl and we talked. After a month she and I became good friends. I liked her, yes I really did. I trusted her like nobody else; she was the center of my joy. But then a day came that she revealed her true colors.

"Oh Uliquiorra-chan, that must have been awful!" Uliquiorra looked up and stared at Orihime. Then he stood up and said: "I'm sorry woman but I have to go. Excuse me please." Uliquiorra left and Orihime was now all alone at the bar.

_Something is really bugging him. Why did stopped so sudden? I really am curious. Maybe I should ask Mary-Mo chan about it. Yeah! That is a great idea. Uh but now I have to go to my room. I don't feel that good. I think I need to puck._

* * *

><p>Ichigo laid Mary-Mo down on his bed and putted a blanked on her. He sighed and then walked trough the window.<p>

_I wonder what she and that guy are hiding? I don't want her to be unhappy. I want her to smile! Mmm, maybe I should ask Orihime for some help. Yeah, I think I should go know before it's too late!_

Ichigo left the room making his way to Orihime…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello My readers, here is a very long chapter. Next chapter will be a lot IchiHime, I promise. If you have some ideas please tell me. And please leave a review!**


	8. What is happening?

**Chapter 8 – **_What is happening?_

Ichigo stood for the door of Orihime. "Hey Orihime are you awake?" Nobody answered. "Hello? Is anybody there?" Then a soft sound of someone puking sounded on the other side of the door. "ORIHIME ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Ichigo yelled. Then the door opened and a pale Orihime stood before him. "Uh-h I-I'm sorry K-Kurosaki-kun, I don't feel that good." Orihime fell fore over and Ichigo catch her. "Okay, okay. It's obvious that you need to lie down." He putted her on the bed while she touched Ichigo's cheek.

"Ichigo, you're such a wonderful guy. You're reliable, friendly, hot sexy." Ichigo's face turned strawberry red and said nothing. _Is she drunk or something? I think she is because if she wasn't she would never tell me those things. _Orihime held Ichigo's hand and said: "Ichigo, can you stay tonight with me? I kinda feel lonely." This made Ichigo blush again. "W-wait, you want me to stay here with you." Orihime nodded and said: "You can sleep next to me." She patted on the matrass. Ichigo hesitated but then Orihime said: "You are not shy aren't you? You don't have to be shy, you already saw me naked so why so shy to sleep next to me?" Ichigo bowed his head and sighed. Then he sat on the bed and lied next to her.

"Much better." She smiled at Ichigo and she snuggled up to him. He stiffed for a moment but then he relaxed. After a few moments Orihime fell asleep and Ichigo watched her. _You're so beautiful when you sleep. I wish you were mine and mine alone. Hmm, I would follow you everywhere_…. Ichigo fell asleep save and sound.

_Ahh man, what do I feel now? Why does this feel so good? Oh go on, oh please! _Ichigo opened his eyes and was sweating all over. He looked next to him but Orihime was not lying next to him. Then he felt something wet down his manhood. He lifted his food but then he heard a soft "Ouch." Ichigo moved the blanket and saw that Orihime was sucking his dick. She looked at him and smiled innocent. "Hihihi, hi Kurosaki-kun." Ichigo now had a red face and all he could do was staring at the beautiful girl.

"O-Orihime, are you okay?" She smiled and said, "Yes I am." Ichigo looked strange at the princess and wetted his lips. "Orihime why are you doing that?" Orihime looked curious at Ichigo. "What am I doing?" Ichigo pointed his finger to his manhood and Orihime's face was red. "Oh, uh, I just wanted to repay you and I could not think of something else so I thought you might like this."

"Uh, w-well Orihime I appreciate that you want to thank me but I thought you just wanted to be friends?" She smiled and said: "Yes I know. I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun. I should not have done this." Then she came closer to his face and gave him a daring kiss.

"Ichi-chan! Ichi-chaan! Ichigoooo-chan!" Mary-Mo was shaking him awake. "Huh, where am I?" He looked down but he saw no Orihime but instead before him he saw blue eyes and purple hair. "Mary-Mo-chan? What are you doing here?" The girl sat down on a chair and said: "Well you left me yesterday in your room and I found your note that said that you were with Orihime."

"But where is Orihime then?" Ichigo asked while coming out of bed. "Well she said that she was seeing Rukia. That she needed to talk to her about something." Ichigo sighed and walked to the bathroom yelling: "If you see Orihime, could you tell her that I want to talk to her. Thanks!" When Ichigo closed the bathroom door Mary-Mo smiled and went out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Rukia, Rukia!" Orihime ran to the short girl and gave her a gentle smile. "Oh hey Inoue, what's up?" Rukia turned around to face Orihime and gave her a big smile. "Oh Rukia, can I speak to you about something? It's really important!" Rukia looked at her watch and said: "Fine, let's grab some lunch while we're at it." Orihime nods happy and walked together with Rukia towards the cafeteria.<p>

When they arrived at the cafeteria Rukia and Orihime took a seat and ordered their lunch. "So Orihime, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Orihime looked away when Rukia spoke that question. Orihime looked to the ground and played with her fingers.

"Uh well, I-I don't really know how to say this but I think I am in love with 2 people." Rukia's eyes widened and looked with unbelief at the auburn haired girl. Then she began to laugh and said: "Really? You must be kidding? Who are those lucky guys then?" Orihime blushed and looked hopeless at the short girl.

"U-uh, w-well, K-Kurosaki-kun and U-Uliquiorra-kun." Rukia's eyes almost came out of their socket. "WHAT! You like Ichigo and Uliquiorra?" Orihime waved her hands before her head and said: "Please Rukia-chan, not so hard. I don't want anyone to know." Rukia blushed and said: "I'm sorry Orihime, but I just can't believe it. You really like 2 different people. But they are both idiots." Orihime laughed. "I agree."

"But Orihime, what do you actually see in Ichigo?" Rukia took a sip of her hot tea. "Uuuh,

Well, he is sweet, reliable, funny, handsome and sexy." Rukia burst out in laugh. "Hahaha, you think that Ichigo is sexy! What made you think that?" Orihime face was now red as a tomato and looked down at her drink. "Well, when he took my virginity he really was careful and sweet and then he looked at me and the way he looked at me was so sexy. That look made me fall in love with him, but still I don't know if I want to be more then friends." Rukia did nothing but looking at Orihime in shock.

"Are you alright Rukia-chan?" Orihime looked worried at the petite woman. "Uh, yeah I'm fine. It only surprised me that you told me that Ichigo took your virginity." Orihime blushed and said: "Yeah, well we both were carried away by the moment. We did not really now what we were doing." Rukia grinned at Orihime. "And what about that other guy, uh what was his name again?" Rukia was thinking hard. "Uliquiorra-kun you mean?" Rukia pointed her finger at Orihime and said: "Yes that guy, what about him." When Rukia said that the emotions in Orihime's eyes changed.

"Hmm, he's different. I don't know but there is something about him that I like very much. Last night we were in a bar and he really told me a tragic story. He had lost a lot of love in his life and a part of my body wants to give that love to him but my other part aches for Kurosaki-kun. I don't know what to do." Rukia nodded wise and said: "Orihime, I suggest that you spend more time with both of them. Just by spending more time with both you can decide which one of them you love more." Orihime nodded.

"Thanks Rukia-chan, you really are a good friend." Rukia sighed and smiled then at the girl. "You're welcome Orihime, I'm here for you." Orihime nodded and gave Rukia a big hug. "Thanks for everything, we will keep in touch." Rukia nodded and Orihime walked away.

* * *

><p>"Uliquiorra-chan, what are you doing?" a childish voice sounded on the other side of the room. "What do you want Mary-Mo?" Uliquiorra said cold. "Hmm, I don't know. Where were you last night?" Mary-Mo asked with a suspicious voice. Uliquiorra sat down in a chair and looked the girl straight in the eye. "I was in the bar together with Inoue Orihime." Mary-Mo walked up to him and sat beside him. "Oh I understand. I think you should keep some distance between you and her." Uliquiorra frowned and said cold: "What do you mean by keeping distance? Did something happen?" Mary-Mo shook her head. "No never mind."<p>

Uliquiorra stood up and walked to the window. "Do you remember the promise we make a few years ago?" Mary-Mo nodded. "Yeah I do, why do you bring that up?" Uliquiorra looked into space and said: "I think I'm not able to keep that promise, I'm sorry Mary-Mo-san but I think I may have some feelings for that girl." Mary-Mo's eyes widened and said: "What! That Inoue Orihime?" Uliquiorra turned around to meet her gaze and said:

"Yes I think I love her…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey Guys here is another chapter! I am feeling kinda down lately cause my brother is in the hospital and that's why I update so late. You would really make me happy if you would leave a review and to give me some tips how to continue this story. I am not really with this chapter but still it is a chapter. Next chapter it's IchiHime and a bit of the suspicious past of Uliquiorra and Mary-Mo!**

**Till next week :)**


	9. Time is Passing

_**Chapter 9 **__– Time is passing_

"Kurosaki-Kun!" Orihime ran up to him and waved at him. "Oh hey Inoue, what's up?" Ichigo gave her a bottle of water and Orihime took a sip of it. "Thanks, well I just came from PE and my legs are hurting, but other than that I am fine." Ichigo looked at Orihime and then picked her up and putted her on his back. "K-K-Kurosaki-kun! What are you doing? I told you I am fine!" Orihime tried to get off of his back but she failed.

"You said that your legs hurt, so I am just making sure that you wont feel any pain while you are walking." Ichigo said trying to hide his blush. "Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime blushed as well and Ichigo walked with Orihime on his back towards the park.

From a distance Rukia was watching at Ichigo and Orihime with a smile. _Ichigo, you really are something. You are so blind that you don't even see that she likes you too. Those guys really need some help._

* * *

><p>In the afternoon Orihime went to the library to study but when she arrived there she found Uliquiorra reading a book. "Good afternoon Uliquiorra-kun!" She smiled at him but he only nodded and went back to his book. "Uh, a-ano do you mind if I sit with you?" Uliquiorra waved his hand and said: "Do as you like woman." Orihime took a book and sat down next to Uliquiorra.<p>

_Should I ask about his past again? I really want to know it but I'm scared. What if he is mad when I ask him? Ugh this is so hard._

"Woman. Would you listen to me?" Orihime nodded. "Of course Uliquiorra-kun, you can tell me everything and I will listen." Uliquiorra swallowed and said: "Okay, I did not finish my story the other night so this is what happened:"

* * *

><p>The story that changed their life:<p>

Takuo walked in a small alley that was in Las Noches. She entered a small bar and at the bar was sitting a young man with blue hair. He held a glass a whisky in his hand. Takuo walked up to him and took a seat beside him. "Hello Grimmjow how is your evening?" Grimmjow looked at the girl and said: "Did you find him?" Takuo nodded and smiled. "Yeah it was easier than I thought. I met him in the park together with some little girl." Grimmjow took another sip of his whiskey. "Hmm, so the little punk has a sister. Interesting, maybe we should take her first before we do something else."

"The girl is not his little sister, he just has to babysit her. Her father is Kai Gerstanowiets, the boss of a big company." Grimmjow grinned at Takuo and said: "Even better! I know that if Gerstanowiets his daughter went missing he would do something to that punk! Thanks Takuo-chan, you really do your homework. I have to go to Neliel right now but make sure to meet me here tomorrow at 7. Oh and please don't let him leave your side." Takuo nodded. "Of course Grimmjow-San" and the girl left the bar.

* * *

><p>"Uliquiorra-kun, are we going to the park again?" Mary-Mo walked up with her little feet to Uliquiorra. Uliquiorra gave the girl a hand and nodded. "Yay! You're the best Uliquiorra-kun!" Uliquiorra took Mary-Mo with him and walked out of the house. The whole time Mary-Mo talked and talked while Uliquiorra was silent. When they arrived in the park Takuo was already waiting for them. She sat on the bench but the moment she saw Uliquiorra and Mary-Mo she stood up and waved at them.<p>

"Hello guys, you're back! It's so nice to see you again." A smile appeared on her lips. "Well yeah, Uliquiorra promised me that I could go to the park again." The little Mary-Mo looked happy at her dear friend. Uliquiorra did nothing but stare at the girl. "So what are we going to do today?" Takuo asked with a little smile. Uliquiorra just simply shrugged his shoulders. "Let's eat some ice cream!" The little girl laughed. The three kids went for ice cream and since that day their close friendship started.

For 3 months Takuo came everyday to the park and after those 3 moths she came often by the house of Uliquiorra. A close friendship started between the two kids. Little by little Uliquiorra opened up to the girl and eventually he told her his tragic past. Since he told her that,Takuo understood Uliquiorra more. Love blossomed between the two kids. On Uliquiorra's 15th birthday Takuo came by and on that day they experienced their first kiss.

_**5 Months Later**_

"Matte Takuo!" A manly voice sounded behind the young girl. Takuo turned around and to her surprise she saw Grimmjow out of breath standing before her. "Man, you walk fast!" Takuo just simply looked cold at Grimmjow. "What do you want Grimmjow? Trying to waste my time?" Grimmjow grinned and said: "You little punk, what makes you say that to me? You know who I am! I am your superior, so some respect." He wanted to hit the girl but then a hand stopped him. "There is no need to be so violent Grimmjow." The girl looked up and smiled. "Aizen-sama, you're back!" Takuo jumped and gave Aizen a big hug. "Yes I am back, I hope you did well those few months." Takuo nodded and smiled, this made Grimmjow mad.

"I am sorry Aizen-san but I need to speak to Takuo." Grimmjow's voice now was hard and cold. "That is fine with me, Takuo please go with Grimmjow and behave okay?" Takuo sighed hard but nodded than happily. Together With Grimmjow she walked to a small bar.

"How is your mission going?" Takuo looked out of the window and said soft: "I don't know if we should do this Grimmjow." Grimmjow began to laugh and slammed his fist on the table. "What do you mean? You're not going to back out on me aren't you? We need you for this mission, we can't do it without you." Now Takuo's face was full of anger. She said bold to Grimmjow: "Who is we? And why do you want them as your target? Why don't you choose someone that isn't out of your reach!" Grimmjow smiled and said: "Ah Takuo you changed. I see, why do you think we have you? We have you to lore those into our trap. Don't think because we use you, you can talk to me like that! Know your place little girl!"

"Oh please shut up and tell me what you want!" A grin appeared on Grimmjow's face and said; "From tomorrow we are going to plan B. We are finally going to kidnap that little girl. We need your help. You need to distract that Uliquiorra guy so we can have our way. Are you okay with that?" Takuo nodded and Grimmjow looked in her eyes. There was no emotion to be found. Takuo stood up and said before she left "I will do it, but after that please leave me alone." And she left the bar without looking back.

The next morning Takuo stood for the door of Uliquiorra. When he opened the door Takuo walked in and gave him a big hug. "Good morning Uliquiorra, how did you sleep?" Uliquiorra looked at the girl and said: "Is there something wrong Takuo?" Takuo was shocked by his question but said: "You can see it? I thought nobody would see it but then again you are special."

"What is wrong?" Uliquiorra walked towards the kitchen. "Well I just had a stupid fight with my mother, she was mad that I didn't do the dishes, she think that I'm still a little kid." Uliquiorra nodded and said: "Well I do feel sad for you. You must have been really mad and sad." Takuo smiled at Uliquiorra and he returned the smile. "Let's go on a walk with just the two of us. What do you think?" Takuo blushed and smiled shy. "Sure, why not?" and together they left the house.

Little did Uliquiorra know that when he left that Grimmjow was on the balcony of his house. He entered the room and looked around in the house. _Damn, this house is big! I can't believe they just let 2 little kids life here. They must be crazy_. Grimmjow made his way to the master bedroom and looked inside the room. In the room were only pictures that revealed a beautiful woman with a beautiful smile. Grimmjow smirked. _She must be the deceased wife of the Cifer family. _

Then he suddenly heard a little girl saying: "Is that you Quiorra-chan?" Grimmjow panicked for a moment but then he smiled and grabbed the girl saying: "You must be Gerstanowiets Mary-Mo." The girl's eyes went wide and tears began to fall. "Please don't kill me sir." Grimmjow laughed and said: "Don't worry I won't kill you." He took the girl and left trough the window. Mary-Mo screamed with all her might but Grimmjow covered her mouth and said: "If you don't shut up I will hurt you." Mary-Mo tried to escape but it did not work.

"Isn't nice to have a walk with just the two of us." Takuo said but on that moment they heard a scream near the house. Uliquiorra turned around and ran straight to the house. _Mary-Mo please be all right! I won't forgive myself if anything happen to you._ With a scared face Takuo ran after him.

When Uliquiorra arrived at the house he ran upstairs to the master bedroom where he find the bed empty. He looked around the room and saw that a vase fell from the dresser. Takuo also entered the room and she had tears all over her face. "What happened here? Did someone take Mary-Mo?" Takuo continued to ask question but then heard a hard but cold voice of Uliquiorra. "Shut up! Please, shut up!" he walked out of the room and buried his hands in his hair. Tears fell down on his face. _I swear that the person that took her is going to pay! No matter who it is, you will PAY!_

That night Uliquiorra stayed up to figure out who kidnapped his dear friend but he still did not find anything. Frustrated Uliquiorra lied down on the bed thinking of his dear nakama. _Mary-Mo please don't cry, I will come and get you._

The next morning Kai Gerstanowiets walked into his office. He sat down into his comfy chair and found a letter on his desk. He opened the letter and read the letter.

_Dear Mister Gerstanowiets_

_This is the Arrancar Clan and with much excitement we want to tell you that we have your daughter._

_If you ever want to see her again you have to arrange a meeting between the Cifer family, the Souske's and your family._

_It is the only way to find her back_

_With dear greetings_

_The Arrancar Clan_

Kai's eyes went wider and yelled to his assistant: "Give me a phone, pronto!"

* * *

><p>Uliquiorra woke up by the ringing of the phone. He walked to the phone and answered it. To his surprise it was Gerstanowiets Kai.<p>

"_**Uliquiorra what did they do with Mary-Mo?"**_

"_I don't know, they kidnapped here while I was away."_

"_**Darn it! Uliquiorra I need you to come to my company right now! I send a car over be ready in 10."**_

"_Yes sir, I will be ready."_

Uliquiorra hang up the phone and changed his close. 10 minutes later he was on his way to the company of Kai. He soon arrived at the company and he was send to the office of Kai. "Hello Gerstanowiets-sama, I am sorry for what happened." Kai walked up to Uliquiorra and patted him on the head. "It's okay, it is not your fault so don't blame yourself." Uliquiorra hands were now fists and he said mad: "It is my fault for I left her all alone in the house." Tears were flooded over his face. Kai gave him a gentle smile and gave him then the letter. "This is a letter I just got this morning, I wanted you to know this so you may be prepared for what may come. " Uliquiorra nodded and said: "Do not worry Gerstanowiets-sama, I will bring her back! Can I have the envelope of the letter? Then I can find out who the owner is of this marvelous handwriting." Kai smiled and said: "Sure, I leave this all to you Uliquiorra-kun. I trust you." Uliquiorra nodded and left the room.

2 weeks had passed and still there was no sign of the little girl. Takuo helped Uliquiorra to find the Arrancar clan but they failed. Uliquiorra almost wanted to give up hope when the day before the meeting between the families he found something on Internet about the Arrancar clan. He founded their address and phone number. He wrote it down and together with Kai he decided when the right time was to break in and to pick up Mary-Mo. Uliquiorra asked if Takuo would go with him and she doubted at first but guilt came over her and she agreed not knowing what kind of surprise was waiting for her.

The next day Uliquiorra decided to rescue Mary-Mo. Kai send some back-up for if something went wrong. Everything was perfectly planned. It was 7pm and Uliquiorra and Takuo waiter before a big building. "Are you sure it's here?" Takuo whispered. Uliquiorra nodded and putted his finger on his lips. He waved at Takuo that the coast was clear and that they could go inside the building.

**Meanwhile….**

The meeting was started and Aizen was deep in a conversation between the families. "I want to you to give me 2 million dollar each. I want a new company building and you need to pay for all of those costs. Did I make myself clear?" George Cifer his face was red of anger and said: "No deal! Who do you think you are Aizen, trying to rip us off! " Aizen smiled and said: "This is your own choice and I know that Gerstanowiets-san understands me well." Sweat appeared on Kei's face. "Please don't leaf Aizen-san, let's negotiate and come to an agreement." Aizen smiled again and said: "I see, I think that is a great idea." Kei sighed relieved. _Do your best Uliquiorra-kun; time is running out!_

Uliquiorra and Takuo were now in the building looking for the room where they hided Mary-Mo. They went into a big room that looked empty. But then the doors closed and a sharp light lighted the room. "Well, well. Look who we have here. If it isn't little Uliquiorra and his girlfriend." Takuo looked shocked at the man that spoke those words. It was Tousen. She did not know the man by personality but she only knew his name and how he looked like. "What a surprise to see you little shrimps here. Guys you know what to do!" A group of man closed the two children in and tried to capture them but Uliquiorra took a knife from his pocket and fight back.

"Uliquiorra-kun watch out!" A deep voice sounded. It was the back up that Kei send to make sure Uliquiorra was safe. "Go and save Gerstanowiets-San, we don't have a lot of time." Uliquiorra gave the man a little nod, took Takuo's hand and left the room. The last thing he heard before he left the room was: "Don't let them escape."

"Wow that was close!" Uliquiorra sighed and Takuo smiled at him. "You really are brave Uliquiorra. That is what I like so much about you." He gave her a smile back and said: "We need to go on, time is not on our side." Takuo nodded and followed the boy to the Master room. When they arrived at the door before the Master room Takuo became nervous. "Uliquiorra I'm scared." She took his hand while he opened the door with his other hand.

When he opened the door 3 men came right at him and in just a second Uliquiorra pushed Takuo away and tried to fight the men but he was too weak. The men were dressed in black and kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face. He looked up and saw Mary-Mo tied up to a chair screaming: "Uliquiorra-kun! Leave Uliquiorra-kun ALONE!" Tears were falling on her face. Grimmjow smiled and said: "You can release the little punk." Uliquiorra looked at Grimmjow and a flashback came into his mind.

"You, y-y-you are the one who kicked me when I was little." Grimmjow now walked to Takuo and said: "Oh I see, so you still remember me huh! Good to know that!" Grimmjow took Takuo's hand and walked with her to Mary-Mo. "Leave Takuo alone!" Uliquiorra screamed but Grimmjow laughed and laughed. "Oh I see, you did not tell him the truth right?" Takuo nodded and swallowed. Grimmjow now laughed hard and said: "Oh well I think now is a good time to tell the truth!"

"NO!" Takuo screamed but Grimmjow grabbed her hair and said: "Listen punk, this girl is not who you think she is. She is a little tramp that we used." Uliquiorra's eyes went wider and said: "She is not a tramp! She is a sweet girl." Takuo now was crying and crying. "You may think that but we used her to get you and this little girl. She just simply used you to get to your little friend." Uliquiorra looked at with horror at Takuo. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Uliquiorra." Uliquiorra did nothing but looking at her.

"Well I'm sorry to let you know it like this but we have no time anymore. I am sorry punk but I'm going to finish you off!" Grimmjow took his gun and focused on his target. "NO! ULIQUIORRA-KUN!" Mary-Mo screamed with everything that was within her. Then they heard a shot but to everyone surprise it was not Uliquiorra that fell on the ground but it was Grimmjow.

"Damn you bitch!" Grimmjow's gaze locked with a girl with green hair. She walked up to him and took his gun. "I told you to stay away bitch! Why don't you listen?" A smile appeared on Neliel's face and said: "It was your mistake to mess with those families, it was your mistake to use me as your puppet. I'm done with you Grimmjow." Then she let Mary-Mo free and turned to Uliquiorra. "I told you that I would be there for you." She smiled and gave him a big hug. Then Mary-Mo also hugged Uliquiorra and said: "Promise me Uliquiorra that you will never leave me ever again." He nodded and looked at Takuo. He ran up to Takuo to give her a big hug but then something stabbed her in the stomach.

* * *

><p>"I-I-I did not know what happened but then I looked at her stomach and I saw a knife into her stomach. I did not know what to do." Uliquiorra looked out of the window avoiding Orihime's gaze. "Please don't hate me woman when I tell you this." Orihime took his hand and smiled at him. "It's okay."<p>

Uliquiorra looked down and said: "I killed her without knowing it. It was my knife that was in her stomach. Her last words were this: If the waves are moving think about or relationship that moved along all the problems we had. Think about the love we had. I love you and I never wanted to set you up but I did the wrong thing. I'm sorry and I understand. I love you, please never forget me Uliquiorra. Sayonara my love."

"On that moment my heart broke and I made a promise to myself and Mary-Mo-chan. I told myself to never fall in love again but that I could not keep that promise." Orihime now gave Uliquiorra a big hug and said: "Everything will be alright Uliquiorra-kun."

Uliquiorra met Orihime's gaze and looked deep into her eyes then he slammed his lips on hers. Orihime hesitated to kiss back but after a moment she kissed him back. He opened his mouth so that she could taste him. She let out little moans of pleasure. Little did they know that Mary-Mo was watching them from behind.

_Uliquiorra you bastard! How could you tell our story just like that? How could you kiss her and love her just like that? After all what happened to us! I can't believe this!_ Mary-Mo began to cry and walked out of the library looking for Ichigo.

That night Orihime sat in her room thinking what happened. _Uliquiorra kissed me. I'm so confused now. He likes me as well! But what should I do know? I only wanted to comfort him with a hug but then he kissed me. It isn't like I did not like it but I am in a dilemma know. Do I like Ichigo or Uliquiorra? _

She looked up to the stars and said: "Please, give me a sign!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, this chapter was so much work, but I'm glad it's finally done. I really don't like this chapter don't know why. Next chapter much more Orihime and Ichigo and Sora and Renji will be there as well! Yay! Please leave a review and if you have any ideas i am always open for new ideas!**


	10. Oh Help!

_**Chapter 10 –**_ _Oh Help!_

"Hey Orihime how have you been lately?" Orihime looked up and looked straight into the eyes of her brother. "Sora-nii! I've missed you! I'm doing fine how about you?" Sora smiled at his little sister. "Oh I'm just doing fine as well, look I brought something for you." He gave her a box. Orihime opened the box and the smell of fish came from it. When Orihime smelled it she felt nauseous and dropped the box and she ran to the toilet. "Oi Orihime, what is wrong? That is your favorite!"

Orihime now was hanging above the toilet seat. She puked and she could not stop. _What is happening to me? I love fish but why does it make me sick? I'm not pregnant right? I can't remember I had any sex except once with… Oh NO! Kurosaki-Kun! But that was one month ago, but wait I had no period after that. Oh no! I'm such a dummy. But if I am pregnant of Ichigo's child then how do I have to tell him and what if Onii-chan is going to find it out? Then I'm dead for sure. Oh no what should I do? I've got it! Rukia, yeah I need to talk to Rukia. I can trust her!_

Orihime washed her face and left the toilet. Sora stood before the toilet waiting for her. When she came out of the toilet he walked up to her and putted his hand on her fore head. "Are you alright Orihime?" Orihime looked shocked at her brother but gave him a big smile. "Oh don't worry Sora-nii, I think I am still a little bit sick from the food I ate yesterday." Sora sighed relieved. "Thank kami! You scared me there. I thought you might be pregnant or something." Orihime laughed Shyly and said: "Nii-chan I have to go, I am meeting up with a friend so if you don't mind." Sora smiled and removed his hand from her forehead and patted her head. "Yosh, have fun Orihime I'll see you around!" Sora walked away Orihime was relieved. _That was close!_

* * *

><p><em>Wow! This really is hard!<em> Ichigo was studying hard and swear was now on his forehead. "Are you all right strawberry-boy?" Ichigo looked up and saw Mary-Mo standing before him. "Yo Mary-Mo what brings you here?" he gave her a scowl. "Well I was looking for you." She had a cold look in her eyes. "I need to ask you some things if you don't mind." Ichigo nodded and said: I don't mind, take a seat and ask away."

A smile appeared on the girl her face. "Ichigo, you told me once that you have a crush on Inoue Orihime and that you would do anything for her, am I right?" It was silent in the room then Ichigo said soft: "Yes, I love her, I would do anything to protect her." Mary-Mo nodded and said: "I see, Ichigo how is it to be in love?" Ichigo looked out of the window.

"Being in love is magical. Being able to see the person you love is magical. It makes you want to smile and hum all day. When you are with that person you love your heart is beating faster and your hands are getting sweaty but still you love the feeling. When I see Orihime I get the urge to hold her, kiss her, to get to know her better, to make her smile, to make her love me. My body calls her, wanting to be with her, to make love to her. That I would die without her, that I want to protect her and want to life with her. Yeah that is kind of how I feel."

A blush appeared on Ichigo's cheeks. "So that is what real love is. Giving your all to the person you love. That is so amazing Ichi-chan. You really love her right?" Ichigo nodded "Ichigo, you need to fight for her love, cause I know that there is someone else as well waiting to make her his so fight Ichigo! Fight for your and her love!" And with that she took off.

"Wait up! Mary-Mo!" Ichigo ran out of the library but the girl was nowhere to be found. _What was she talking about? Wait! There is another guy? I need to see Orihime…_

* * *

><p>"So WAIT! You think you're pregnant with Ichigo's CHILD?" Orihime nodded and looked serious at Rukia. It made the petit woman laugh. "Why do you think that Orihime?" Orihime took out her bag a piece of paper were she wrote something on. "Look, this is the evidence that I am pregnant." Rukia looked at the paper.<p>

_Evidence that I am pregnant:_

_I slept with Kurosaki-Kun_

_Late with period_

_Felt dizzy_

_Get sick from my favorite fish_

_**Conclusion: Being Pregnant with Kurosaki-kun's child!**_

Rukia began to laugh. "Orihime you really are a silly girl." Orihime still had a serious look in her eyes. "So what do you think Rukia-chan?" Rukia rested her head on her hand and said: "To make sure that you're pregnant we need to buy a pregnancy test." Orihime nodded and said: "let's go then." The girls took off to the pharmacy.

On their way to the pharmacy Orihime panicked. "Rukia-chan, I can't do this. I'm scared; the cashier will think that I am a slut or something. Rukia-chan please!" Rukia sighed. "Don't worry Orihime, everything will be all right."

"Yo Rukia, Orihime what's up?" Renji walked to the girls and stood next to Rukia. "Oh nothing much we are just on our way to the pharmacy." Rukia said while Orihime whispered: "Rukia-chan that was just between us." She blushed. "Oh I see, you guys are going to buy some girly stuff right?" Rukia nodded and said: "Do you got something to do Renji?" Renji shook his head and a Rukia smiled like she had a plan. "Rukia-Chan!" Rukia laughed and gave Orihime a wink. "Renji would you like to come with us?

"Sure why not?" Renji answered and the girls and Renji went to the pharmacy. "So what do you need?" Rukia picked up a pregnancy test and gave it to Renji. "WHAT! Rukia, how could you? I thought you wanted to wait until you're married. How could you do this to me?" Renji's face saddened. "Shut it Renji, it's not for me it's for a friend, right Orihime?" Orihime nodded and tried to hide her blush. "Oh I see" Renji putted his hand on Orihime's shoulder and said: "Tell your friend that if she is pregnant that she will be an excellent mother and tell the father that he really is a Baka!" He gave her a gentle smile that Orihime returned with a big smile and a nod.

"So are you guys ready to pay?" Rukia gave Renji some money and said: "Here some money so you can pay." Renji's eyes almost popped out of his socket. "Wait, WHAT! You want me to pay for that thing? But why?" Rukia looked annoyed at Renji. "Just do it already!" Renji took the money and went to the cashier with a flushed face. The cashier scanned the product and looked weird at Renji. "11,99 please" Renji gave her the money and tried to avoid the woman her gaze. She did it in a bag and said: "Sir next time use a condom okay!" Renji's head was now red as a tomato. "Uh yes mam, I will." And with that he walked away.

"Rukia, you will pay for this!" Rukia laughed and gave Renji a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you sweetheart. Our friend will appreciate all the things you did for her." Orihime smiled as well. They went together back to the campus. "Well Renji you can leave us alone now." Renji nodded and said: "Well okay guys, Rukia I see you later and good luck Orihime!" Orihime waved and said: "Thanks for everything Renji!" the girls went into the toilet.

"So this is it!" Orihime and Rukia looked at the Pregnancy test. "All we have to do now is wait." Rukia nodded and said: "Relax Orihime, everything will be alright." Orihime look to the ground and said: "I know, but it's just I don't know how Kurosaki-kun is going to handle this. Maybe he will be mad at me and abandon me from his live." Rukia laughed. "That's so not true. Ichigo is not that kind of guy. I know that he will take responsibility for you and the baby, oh it's time." Orihime sighed and took the pregnancy test. Deep inside she already knew that she was pregnant but to see the green plane on the pregnancy test made it official. She was pregnant with Ichigo's child. Orihime smiled and said: "Thanks Rukia, for being here with me." Rukia looked into Orihime's eyes and gave her a big hug. "It'll be okay." Orihime smiled and said: "I know." Rukia said: "Orihime I need to go, are you sure you will be alright?" Orihime said yes and Rukia left.

With the pregnancy test in her hand she walked trough the hallway. She was still staring at the green plane. _So now it's official. I am carrying Ichigo's baby. What will he do if he find out? What if Nii-san finds out? Uh, I just don't want to think about it._

"Hey Orihime!" Orihime looked up and saw a smiling Ichigo standing before her. Orihime looked to Ichigo and then back at the green plane.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey you all, here is another chapter. From now on there will be a lot IchiHime Yay! Hope you liked the chapter and please leave a review!**


	11. Love Me

_**Chapter 11 –**_ Love me

"K-K-Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime hide the pregnancy test behind her back and smiled at Ichigo. "Inoue is there something wrong?" Ichigo looked worried at Orihime en putted his hand on her shoulder. This made Orihime blush. "Uh no there is nothing wrong." Orihime tried to avoid Ichigo's gaze but Ichigo cupped her face and forced her to look in his chocolate brown eyes. This sudden action startled Orihime and she dropped by accident the pregnancy test. Ichigo looked at the ground and Orihime took a step back and picked up the test.

"Orihime, what's that?" Orihime looked at him like nothing happened. "What is what?" she tighten her grip on the pregnancy test. "Orihime, what is that in your hands?" Ichigo looked at her hands. "Huh, what are you talking about Kurosaki-Kun?" Orihime said blushing. Ichigo grabbed her hand and opened her hand. He took the pregnancy test and saw the green plane. "Orihime, is this what I think it is?"

Tears began to flow from Orihime's eyes while she said soft: "Yes, it is a pregnancy test and it is positive." Ichigo stiffen when he heard her words. His chest tightens and his muscles tighten as well. He could only stare at the grey orbs of the auburn haired girl. He could not find his voice to speak. _Orihime is pregnant! How? I never expected this._

Then suddenly he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a comforting hug. She then looked up to him and looked into his eyes. "K-K-Kurosaki-Kun…" she wanted to say something but Ichigo putted his finger on her soft pink lips. "It's okay Orihime, let's go somewhere else where no one can hear us." Orihime nodded and was released from Ichigo's embrace. She already missed his warmth.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rukia, what's up?" Renji gave her a kiss on her cheek? "Oh hey Renji, there is nothing why do you ask?" Renji took a seat next to Rukia on the couch and said: "Well it looks like you've something on your mind." she gave him a little smile and took his hand. "My friend is just going trough a tuff time and I can't stop thinking about her." Renji wrapped his arms around Rukia's shoulders. "Orihime right?" Rukia smiled and nodded. "Don't worry too much Hun, everything will be alright with her."<p>

"I know, I know but Ichigo is the father and I just can't stop worrying." Renji smirked while Rukia placed her head on his shoulder. "Hmm, Rukia come here and I will give you something else to worry about." He placed his lips on her lips and gave her a soft but gentle kiss.

* * *

><p>"Take a seat." Ichigo held a chair out for Orihime and she took a seat. "Thank you Kurosaki-Kun." Ichigo gave her a rare smile and took also a seat. "So, Orihime, since when do you know you're pregnant?" Ichigo asked careful. "I just know it since this afternoon. My brother brought me some fish but it made me sick then I went to talk with Rukia and we went to the pharmacy after that I did the test and it showed a green plane." Orihime did her best not to cry. Silence filled the room.<p>

Ichigo did not know what to do. He wanted to know who the father was but he did not wanted to offend her. With all his power he decided to ask. "Orihime, do you know who the father is of the baby?" _it sounded so weird to say baby. Yeah, it is true but there is a baby inside that beautiful young woman. _"Uh well there is just one possibility and I'm so sorry Kurosaki-kun." Orihime began to cry again and could not stop. Ichigo walked up to her and knelt down to meet Orihime's gaze. "Please Orihime, don't cry. It's okay, you can tell me."

"It is not okay!" Orihime yelled. "I ruined your life, I can never forgive myself for this!" Ichigo's eyes widened and took Orihime's hand. "O-O-Orihime, stop saying such things! This is not your fault!" Orihime shook her head and said: "No, this is all my fault!" she wanted to say more but Ichigo had slammed his lips on hers, she did not hesitate to kiss back. He licked her lips waiting for her to open her mouth and when she opened it his tong went in and tasted her. Orihime let out little moans of pleasure went she felt his hand roaming over her body. Then he broke the kiss and kissed her ear and went slowly to her neck. "Ah Kurosaki-kun." She moaned, Ichigo looked at her face with a small grin then he stopped and cupped her face.

"Orihime please don't blame everything on yourself. Oh and please, call me Ichigo." A blush appeared on her face and he gave her a big smile. "I will, Ichigo-kun." She gave him a small kiss on the lips and then she walked to the bathroom to wash her face.

_Ichigo really is a sweetheart. Rukia was right; I can count on him. But does he know that he is the father? I did leave him some hints but he never told me that he was the father. Hmmm, this is hard. Maybe I should ask him. Come on Orihime you can do this!_

Orihime came out of the bathroom and Ichigo was waiting for Orihime while holding a cup of tea in his hand. "Here, drink this." Orihime smiled at him and took the teacup. "Thanks, a-ano Ichigo, can I ask you something?" Ichigo looked up at Orihime and said: "Of course go ahead." Orihime took a sip of her tea and looked into her cup. "Uh w-well, Ichigo did you know that you're the actually the f-f-f…" Orihime's voice died in her throat. "Uh Orihime, what did you say?" Orihime played with her cup and said: "You're the father of my child!" She closed her eyes so she could not see his expression.

Ichigo now was surprised and his mouth had the form of an O. "W-wait, I'm the father! What a surprise! I thought when you said that you ruined my life that you knew that I had a thing for you and that we could not be together but this is what you meant." He touched her hand and gave it a little squeeze. "But it is alright my princess, I'll be there for you." She opened her eyes and met his gaze. In his eyes she saw love, protection and hope. "Oh Ichigo-kun." Tears of happiness came out of her eyes. "Oi Orihime, please don't cry anymore." Ichigo's words made Orihime laugh. "I'm crying because I'm happy! Don't worry." Ichigo sighed relieved and picked Orihime up in bridal style and putted her soft on his bed.

"Orihime, I want you. Let's make love." Orihime blushed at his words and gasped. Then she nodded seducible and began to undress herself. Ichigo kept his eyes locked on her body. _Damn, what is she sexy!_ He thought. When she was undressed Ichigo undressed himself as well and tossed his clothes somewhere in the room. He lay on top of Orihime and began to give her a passionate kiss. His tong entered her mouth and tasted her sweet and soft mouth. The moans Orihime made drove Ichigo crazy. He began to kiss her harder while his hands made his way to her breasts.

He stroke with his finger over her hardened nipple and gave it a little squeeze. Orihime began to moan more of pleasure while Ichigo now made his way to her neck and kissed her soft in the neck making some bite marks. Oh yeah, she was his now. He was the father of her child and he never felt happier than ever. He kissed her neck and kissed her slowly until his mouth came by the valley of the goddess. He looked at her breast and said: "Damn they are so big, I missed them." This made Orihime blush. Ichigo putted her left breast in his mouth and sucked her nipple; with his hand he squeezed the other breast. This drove Orihime crazy and putted her hands in his hair and massaged his scull.

"Oh Ichigo." Was all Orihime could say. The actions Ichigo did really made her crazy. _It feels so good! Man, where did he learn this? He is even better than the first time._ Ichigo looked at Orihime and a little smile appeared on his face. He went with his finger towards her panty and he began to rub her womanhood. "Ah I see, already soak wet huh!" Orihime could only moan in pleasure. This made Ichigo more Horney as his cock reacted on her moans. _Oh Orihime, your moans it makes me crazy. I need you but I want to tease you a little. I need to keep myself in tone._

He ripped off her panty and slid his 2 fingers into her womanhood. He slowly went up and down with his finger and Orihime began to move with her hips. "Ichigo, faster, faster." Ichigo smirked and went a little faster but it still was not to her liking. "Please go faster." Ichigo did not listen to her pleading but went on his own pace. Orihime could not take it anymore and said: "Ichigo, I need you in me now!" Now Ichigo was happy as he putted the top of his cock at the entrance of her hood. This made Orihime move more with her hips. Slowly Ichigo brought his cock into her hood as he rode her with a fast pace. He grabbed her breast while their hips moved in union.

"Oh Orihime, you're amazing!" Ichigo moaned in pleasure

"Oh Ichigo, I'm gonna come!"

"Yeah me too!"

They cum together at the same time. Ichigo collapsed on Orihime and took his breath. Then he lay beside her and stroke his hand over her belly. He looked up to Orihime and said: "Orihime I know that I made some mistakes and I am really sorry for that but can you forgive me?" Orihime touched Ichigo's cheek and gave him a smile. "Of course I can, I love you Ichigo." She gave him a small kiss on the lips and rested her head on his chest. Then she fell save and sound asleep. Ichigo was watching her and said soft: "I love you too my Hime."

* * *

><p>"Ulquiorra there is no need for you to love Inoue Orihime anymore." Uliquiorra looked up from his book and met Mary-Mo's gaze. "Excuse me, but what did you say?" he said with a very cold voice. "I said that you don't have to love Orihime anymore." Uliquiorra's eyes widened and slammed his fist on the table. "What do you mean by that?" Mary-Mo smirked and looked at him challenging. "she doesn't need you, she already has someone else."<p>

"You are lying! You are just jealous!" Mary-Mo laughed hard. "Me! Jealous! Never! Why would you think that?" Uliquiorra walked to Mary-Mo and said into her ear: "I saw you in the library spying on us." Mary-Mo blushed and looked to the ground. "Well I had a good reason for that, but that doesn't matter anymore cause Orihime is happy together with Ichigo." Uliquiorra took the little girl's hand and said: "Kurosaki Ichigo! But how, I thought she liked me."

"I'm sorry Uliquiorra but that is the truth, she is also pregnant with his child." now Uliquiorra went mad. "You! This is all your fault! I can't believe you are happy with that!" Uliquiorra took his coat. "Where are you going?" the girl asked. "Out and don't you dare come after me!" and with that he left.

_Uliquiorra, what are we going to do with you? You're such a mess. She doesn't love you, she loves Ichigo and that is for the best. You forced yourself on her, don't blame this on me. I only wanted to protect you. What should I do?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahhh Uliquiorra is mad! Hahaha, I really like that. This chapter IchiHime is finally yes FINALLY Togehter! :D Next chapter will be a lot more exciting and also a mad Uliquiorra is on the way :P. Thanks Quietreaper and Pisces00 for your reviews! they are the best! Did you also notice I update much faster now? Well I just can't stop writing. Hope you liked the chapter and please leave a review!**


	12. Sorry For This, Sorry For that

_**Chapter 12 –**__ Sorry for this, sorry for that_

_Hmm, this is so cozy and nice. Owh that tickles!_ Orihime opened her eyes and felt that something was breathing between her breasts. She looked down and saw that Ichigo's face was between her breasts sleeping like a baby. He looked so peaceful and happy, it made Orihime smile and her hands ran trough his hair. She could not get enough of his hair. She never expected that his hair would be this soft and that it smell this good. She loved his scent and loved the way he acted to her. _Yeah he truly is a good guy._

"Hmm, good morning Hime, did you sleep well?" Ichigo opened his eyes and turned to face her. "Hey Ichigo, I slept better than ever and how about you?" she lay her head down on his chest and went with her finger over his chest. "Well, I woke up between your valley and that made this already a wonderful day." He smirked and gave her a small kiss on her lips. "Let's go shower, we have classes today." Orihime nodded and stood up and wanted to walk to the bathroom but Ichigo grabbed her breasts and said: "We still have some time left." And Orihime gave him a big smile. "Let's do it again!" and he pinned Orihime to the wall and began to kiss her breast.

* * *

><p>"Sora-senpai, we are only missing Kurosaki Ichigo." Sora nodded and looked at his watch. <em>Kurosaki, where are you? It's already 11am. You never miss a training session. Did something happen?" <em>Sora walked behind a group of boys and heard them talking.

"Man did you saw Kurosaki and Inoue together yesterday?" A blond haired boy asked his friend. "Yep I did, he gave her a big hug, are they dating?" The other boy asked. "I don't know but if he is then he really is the luckiest guy at the campus!" The other boy nodded. "But it seemed like she was crying." When Sora heard that his eyes widened and walked as fast as he could to the cafeteria.

He looked at the schedules of the pupils and searched what class Orihime had. _Math huh, well I hope I can find her there._ Sora made his way to math class when he opened the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt your lesson but is Inoue Orihime present?" Mister Takasumi looked into his computer and said: "No I'm sorry I did not see her this morning." Sora scowled and said: "Thanks!" and with that he left the room.

_Orihime my dear, where are you? What happened? Why did you cry? Why are both you and Kurosaki absent? Please, don't let there be something wrong with the both of you. _He made his way to the student's household and went to Orihime's room. He knocked on her door but there came no answer. "Orihime, are you there? Oi Orihime, it's me Sora!" still no answer. _If she is not here, where could she be? In Kurosaki's room? Oh man, Kurosaki Ichigo I hope you did nothing to my dear little Hime!_

* * *

><p>"Oh Ichigo, that was amazing!" Orihime lay on her tummy and watched Ichigo make breakfast. "Hmm, yeah everything for you Orihime. Oh do you want red bean paste together with your warm donut?" Orihime laughed and shook her head. "No thanks Ichi-go." Just when Ichigo wanted to walk to his beautiful new girlfriend they heard a hard knock on the door. "Hey Hime, would you mind opening the door?" Orihime jumped from the bed and putted on her silky robe. She opened the door and she stood there in shock.<p>

"O-Onii-san" said the auburn haired girl soft. She blushed and tried to hide her body from her brother. Ichigo now came out of the bathroom with only a boxer on and when Sora saw this his eyes went big and he screamed: "KUROSAKI YOU'RE DEAD!" Sora stormed inside the room and grabbed Ichigo's hair. He threw Ichigo on the bed and punched him in the face. Ichigo did nothing but make some noise. Orihime screamed and tried to get her brother off of Ichigo. "Sora-nii, please stop it. STOP IT!" Orihime collapsed on the ground and began to cry. "Please stop it nii-chan." Sora noticed that his sister began to cry and he stopped and walked up to her.

Ichigo's nose was covered in blood and his chest was red from the punching. Ichigo grunted of pain and tried to stand up. Sora embraced his sister but she broke the embrace and made her way to Ichigo. Then she saw how bad he was injured and she began to cry. "It's okay Orihime, please don't cry. This is not so bad, I will be better in no time." He gave her a little smile while she touched her cheek.

"Uhhhm! I hope I don't interrupt your happy moment but Orihime could you explain what I see?" Sora's face was red from anger and pulled Orihime away from Ichigo. "Onii-chan let go of me! I will explain everything." Orihime looked pleading at her brother. "Well you better tell me everything or I will slay Kurosaki's head!" Ichigo sat up and touched Orihime's shoulder and this mad Sora mad. "Do NOT Touch Orihime." Ichigo nodded and respected Sora's decision. "Onii-chan, would you just sit and listen to me?" Orihime said soft. Sora listened to his little sister and he sat down on a chair.

"Look, I-I-I-I'm" Orihime could not talk and Ichigo saw that. "This is all my fault Inoue-Senpai, I'm the one that did this to Orihime but I love her!" Ichigo did not feared to look in Sora's eyes. "Wait Ichigo! This is my fault. It was my fault for sleeping with you and my fault that I got pregnant." Sora's eyes almost popped out of their socket and then Sora looked down. He stood up and embraced his little sister. "Orihime please, do not talk anymore. I love you my sister and do not blame yourself for this. A baby is not a curse; it's a blessing. Of course I'm a little disappointed about what happened but hey, that's life." He looked in her eyes and said: "How long are you pregnant dear?" Orihime blushed and played with her robe. "Uh well, a month I think, maybe longer." Sora nodded and gave his sister a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm sorry I punched you Ichigo." Ichigo shook his head and said: "No, that okay. I think I know how you felt, I do not know what I would do when I saw a boy sleeping with one of my sisters." Sora nodded but did not smile. "Ichigo, I hope you know that being a father is not going to be easy. You need to promise me something. You need to promise me that you will take care of my baby sister and your child. That you will give them all the love on the world they need." Ichigo nodded and did a salute. "Of course sir, I promise that." Sora smirked. "Well that is good to hear, but if you break your heart I will break all the bones in your body." Ichigo nodded scared and laughed innocent. "I will keep that in mind."

* * *

><p><em>Uliquiorra, I love you like a big brother. I don't want to be jealous but I can't help it. I don't want to loose you to another girl. I'm scared that you might be hurt. You always wanted me to be safe but now I want the same for you. Uliquiorra please don't be mad at me, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. Maybe I can make it up by going together to a amusement park? Please do not ignore my message.<em>

_Love Mary-Mo,_

Mary-Mo putted the note between one of Uliquiorra's books and walked out of the room. "Mary-Mo, is that you?" Kei Gerstanowiets stood before the little girl and gave her a smile. "Hi daddy! How have you been? Long time no see." Mary-Mo said happily, she did not feel happy but tried to act happy in front her father. She did not wanted to show that there was something wrong, but she failed to act happy cause her eyes betrayed her. "Mary-Mo, is there something wrong?" Kei putted his hand on his daughters shoulder and looked worried. "Oh no dad, I'm fine just a little tired. College life can really make you tired especially for someone who is as young me." She smiled innocent.

"Do you want to take some time off then?" the girl eyes widened and shook her head. "No thanks daddy, I appreciate the offer though." Kei laughed and hugged his daughter. "I miss you Mary-Mo, I never get to see you and I feel like I'm loosing you. It feels like you are already an adult but you are just a child. I am thinking to homeschool you." Mary-Mo was shocked by his words and could not think straight. _If I'm getting homeschooled that means that I will be away from here, from Quiorra-chan. _

"I will send you back to Japan and there you will be staying with grandpa and grandma. I know that you will like it there a lot, and we also going to see each other more often, isn't that great?" Mary-Mo looked at her father and saw joy and happiness in his eyes, she did not want to disappoint her father so smiled and nodded. "Well dad has to go to an important meeting. I will see you later my dear." He gave her a kiss and went fast to his meeting.

_I'm going back… I'm going back, I'm going BACK! _Tears flowed from her eyes as she walked to the bathroom. _"I can' believe I'm going back." Why am I going back? Why do I have to love with my grandparents? Why do I have to leave Quiorra-chan? Why is this happening to me? Why do I feel like my heart is torn in thousand pieces? Someone please tell me WHY?_ Mary-Mo sat on the ground of the toilet crying her hart out. Nothing or nobody could comfort her now.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, what is this is such a beautiful day! I'm happily pregnant, together with Ichigo and Onii-chan is not mad at me anymore! It only sucked that I missed my lessons but that doesn't matter anymore cause I am so happy! <em>Orihime walked trough the hallway humming with a big smile on her face. All the guys stared at the auburn haired girl. Some were smiling at her while some were blushing but she paid no attention.

She entered the literature classroom and saw Uliquiorra reading a book. "Oh, hello Uliquiorra-kun. Long time no see." Orihime's happiness beamed from her face, it almost hurt the pale boy his eyes. "Hello woman, what bring you here?" he said cold with no emotion on his face. "I came to pick up my homework, and what are you doing here?" Uliquiorra pointed at his book and this made Orihime blush. "Oh yeah of course, that was obvious." There was a pregnant silence in the room.

"Woman, when I kissed you the other day how did you felt about that?" that question startled Orihime and she blushed while thinking at the kiss. But then she shook her head. _I can't think about that! I have a boyfriend now who also is the father of my child!_ "Uh, uh, uh well," No words came from Orihime's mouth and Uliquiorra nodded. "I see, next time I see you woman I would like to have an answer." And with that he left and Orihime was alone in the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Few, again another chapter is done. Sora knows the secret and Uliquiorra is still struggling with his feeling for Orihime. Yeah I choose that Mary-Mo would be transferred to Tokyo. Do not worry Uliquiorra will not fall in love with Mary-Mo or something so it will note be an adult-child relationship. i hate such perverted things so don't worry. **

**Please leave a review!**


	13. Settling Down

_**Chapter 13 **__– Settling down_

"Hey Ichigo, Orihime wait up!" The couple that walked hand in hand turned around and saw that Renji, Rukia and Tatsuki were walking behind them. "Hey Rukia, Renji, Tatsuki, what's up?" Ichigo asked while looking at his girlfriend. "Nothing much, right Hun." A grin came on Renji's face and Rukia blushed while Tatsuki rolled with her eyes. Orihime giggled while Ichigo looked confused at the couple with a big frown on his fore head. "Ahh, you guys are so cute!" Orihime said giggling. "Thanks Orihime, Rukia and I have took our relationship to another level, if you know what I mean." Renji gave her a little wink, which really annoyed Ichigo. "Hah, I see. I thought you wanted to wait Rukia until you're married. I don't know what Byakuya will say from this…" Ichigo had no time to say more things cause Rukia's feet touched already Ichigo's stomach and kicked him hard.

"Shut it Ichigo, I still want to wait until I'm married. What Renji meant was that he asked to meet my brother and ask permission if I can marry Renji after we are finished with college." A blush appeared on her face. "Oh that is what you meant, well you did not had to kick me for that, geez Rukia now I have pain all over my body." Ichigo rubbed his stomach. Orihime looked worried at Ichigo, he saw this and gave her a little smile. "Well, I see that everything is going smooth between you 2" the tomboy said while giving Ichigo a little push. "Yeah you can say that." The couple smiled with a blush on their face.

"Ichigo what happened with your face." Rukia just discovered the bandage that was on his head. "Oh well yeah, yesterday Sora came by and he teached me a lesson." Renji nodded and grinned. "Well you deserved that for knocking up his sister!" Orihime's face was now 2 shades darker from the blush on her face. "Do not worry Orihime, when Ichigo does stupid things we are here to back you up." Tatsuki said while Rukia nodded at the girl. This made Orihime smile and gave a little bow while saying: "Thank you"

"Hey Hime, we have to go now." He grabbed her hand and he looked at his friends that were shocked. "Since when do you hold hands?" Rukia said. "Since when do you call her Hime?" Renji said. "And where are you 2 going? You are not going to make love in the afternoon right?" Tatsuki said. "Oh no, Orihime and I have an appointment with the headmaster Kei Gerstanowiets. We are going to talk about how we are going to handle the pregnancy and raising a kid while having lessons and living at the campus." Their friends nodded and Renji said: "Oh okay, I understand. Well have a good meeting and we will see you around." Ichigo and Orihime nodded and they waved their friends goodbye.

"Ichigo I am so happy with our friends, they really are supportive don't you think?" Orihime looked at her wonderful boyfriend and held him close. "Yeah, they really are something special. We can rely on them in good times but also in bad times." Ichigo felt Orihime's warmth and smiled happily. "Well I actually can believe that Rukia was your girlfriend. You 2 are so different but also the same, when I see you together I only see you fight." Ichigo snickered and said: "Well yeah, we had a special relationship. But Hime how do you know of my past with Rukia?"

"Owh, I don't know. The little blue man told me once." Orihime laughed like a little child. It made Ichigo laugh as well. _Man, what am I lucky with a girl like her. That silly Orihime; my silly Orihime._ "Let's go Orihime!" and they walked to the big house of the headmaster.

* * *

><p>"Dad, I need to talk to you." Mary-Mo said trough the phone.<p>

"**Maybe later honey, I have an appointment now."**

"But dad, this is really important!"

"**I am sorry Mary-Mo, see me tonight at dinner if you want to talk to me."**

"Okay dad. I love you."

"**Love you too"**

Mary-Mo hang up the phone and stamped on the floor with her foot. _I cannot believe my dad! He wants to spend more time with me but still he rejects my offer to talk! Why?_ Mary-Mo was too busy thinking that she did not hear that Uliquiorra was entering the room. He walked up to her and putted his hand on her shoulder.

"What is on your mind that makes you so angry?" Uliquiorra's voice was soft and did not sound cold, it startled Mary-Mo and she looked behind her. "Uliquiorra… w-what are you doing here?" she avoid his gaze and tried to suppress her blush. "I'm here to pick up some of my literature books." Mary-Mo nodded "Oh I see, well have fun while reading!" She gave him a little smile but Uliquiorra did not buy it. "I see that something is bothering you. What is it?" he said a little harsh.

"It's nothing really, you don't have to worry." She waved her hand before her face. "Tell me Mary-Mo, I'm not going to leave until you tell me." Uliquiorra sat in front of the girl and looked in her blue eyes. "Uliquiorra, would you still fight for the thing you love when there is no hope left?" she looked down at the ground and played with her hair. There was a pregnant silence in the room and there came no answer. Mary-Mo could not take it anymore and she left the room leaving her best friend behind.

Uliquiorra stared into space while Mary-Mo's words echoed in his head. _"Would you still fight for the thing you love when there is no hope left?" _He putted his hand on his head and sighed. "I do not know…"

* * *

><p>"So missed Inoue and mister Kurosaki, isn't it exciting! Excepting a little baby, congratulations! I was the same age as you guys when my ex-wife was pregnant of my little Mary-Mo." Ichigo and Orihime could do nothing but smile. "Of course I will support you youngsters financial. You can have your own private house not so far from the campus and everything will be just fine. Orihime, if you want we can offer you some private lessons due your maternity leave oh and when the baby is born one of you can follow night school. Isn't that great?" Kei Gerstanowiets had a big smile on his face.<p>

"Thank you mister Gerstanowiets, Orihime and I really appreciate this." Ichigo gave the man a smile and did a little bow. "Oh no it's fine Ichigo, but you have to promise me one thing." He grinned. "Oh yes of course sir, I would love to hear your promise." Orihime said happy. "You need to promise me that I can see the baby as much as I want and that at least I can visit 2 times a day!" Orihime and Ichigo's eyes widened and they smiled. "Of course sir." They said in union. "Oh you are such nice people, I really like you Inoue-san, Kurosaki-san. Before you leave I will recommend you to go to our little trip. There is an entry form in the big hall of the school. You will go to a nice mountain and sleep there 2 nights. Doesn't that sound good?" The 2 young adults nodded and said: "We will sir, thank you for everything."

"It's no problem, really." Kei gave them a big smile and the 2 lovers left the room. "Wow, it went better than I expected." Orihime held Ichigo's arm and hugged it tightly. "Yeah, Mary-Mo's father really is a nice guy. By the way Orihime, I think I will call my dad tonight to tell him the good news. Is that okay with you?" Orihime smiled and said: "Of course not silly." And she gave him a small kiss. Ichigo blushed and said: "Let's go to the school hall and fill in the entry form for the school trip." Orihime laughed and said happy: "YEAH!"

When they arrived at the hall Ichigo looked at a list of people and saw their friends name on the list. "Look Orihime, Renji, Rukia, Tatsuki, Ishida and Sado are also going. This is going to be great." Orihime smiled and looked also at the list of names but then she saw his name; _**Uliquiorra Schiffer**_. She thought back at what happened yesterday:

"_Woman, when I kissed you the other day how did you felt about that?" _"_Next time I see you woman I would like to have an answer."_ How would she avoid him? Should she tell Ichigo about what happened between her and Uliquiorra? "Hey Orihime, is everything alright?" Ichigo looked into her eyes and gave her a hug. "Uh yes, yes. I am fine Ichigo there is nothing." She walked away.

_Orihime is there something wrong? Why did it looked like you spaced out? Please let she not be hiding something from me._ Then the words of Mary-Mo came into his head: _"Ichigo, you need to fight for her love, cause I know that there is someone else as well waiting to make her his so fight Ichigo!_"

"Well if I have to fight then I will!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Jahoooo! Another chapter is done! Next chapter the school trip. Will something exciting happen? will something Romantic happen? You'll have to wait until the next update :D. That will be very soon so you don't have to wait that long! Please leave a review**


	14. The Trip

_**Chapter 14**_ _– The Trip_

"Ichigo! Are you ready?" A happy Orihime came walked into Ichigo's room. "Orihime!" Ichigo yelled a blush appeared on his face. "Why are you blushing?" Orihime said but then she saw that Ichigo was all naked. "Ichigo, why are you naked? I thought you were ready." Orihime was blushing as well. "I'm sorry Hun but I overslept. I will change as fast as I can." And Ichigo disappeared into the bathroom. Orihime sighed and sat on his bed. _Hmm, finally some rest from school. I hope this trip will be one to remember. _

ˆYo Ichigo, open up. Is your man Renji!" Orihime opened the door and Renji was shocked. "Orihime! What are you doing here? I thought Ichigo would take it easy after hearing that you are pregnant!" Orihime blushed and said: "Uh well, I did not sleep here, I just arrive here." Renji grinned and gave her a wink. "Ah, I see. Well Ichigo hurry up! Orihime and I are waiting! Do you hear me?" A grumpy Ichigo came out of the bathroom and said: "Shut up Renji, let's go Orihime." Ichigo took her hand and grabbed his stuff.

* * *

><p>"Come up people! We don't have all day!" Kei Gerstanowiets was standing by the bus with a big microphone in his hand. "People, this way for the mountain trip!" Mary-Mo walked to her dad with sadness in her eyes. "Hi dad, so you are coming along with us?" Kei laughed and said: "No of course not, I am too busy with my business here. I am sorry my angel." He gave her a big hug and a kiss on her cheek. She gave him a small smile and went to sit in the bus.<p>

_Man, what am I going to do with her? I don't want to see her hurt but there is no other choice then to sent her to Tokyo, to my parents. I am so sorry my dear, but this just needs to happen._

15 minutes later de bus departed from college and everyone was happy. Ichigo and Orihime slept the whole bus-trip because they were really tired. Rukia and Renji snuggled up to each other and talked about how their marriage would be like. Tatsuki and Ishida were talking about all kind of stuff and in the front of the bus sat Uliquiorra together with Mary-Mo. As always Uliquiorra was reading a book while Mary-Mo looked out of the window while listening to music. Mary-Mo was really sad that she and Uliquiorra did not talk during the whole bus-trip. After 2 hours the whole group arrived at a nice forest that was surrounded with mountains.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo-kun, this is so beautiful!" Orihime walked beside her boyfriend with a smile on her face. "Well it's not as beautiful as you!" Ichigo could not take his eyes off of her; it made her blush. He leaned in to her for a kiss but she simply did not reply to the gesture. "Hey Rukia-chan, Renji-kun, don't you think this is amazing?" Rukia walked to Orihime with a sleepy face and said: "Oh yeah, I did not really paid any attention to my surroundings, but yeah it's great." Renji took her hand and the two of them walked to their hut.<p>

"The view must be amazing from there." Orihime said soft. A little smile appeared on Ichigo's face. He was really happy to see his girlfriend in this way, happy and not worrying about a thing. "Hey Orihime, let's go to our hut to settle our stuff, maybe then we could go for a little walk in the forest." Orihime nodded and said: "Sure, I would like that." And together they walked to their hut.

Uliquiorra was standing from a distance watching the couple. His eyes were cold as always. "Hey Quiorra-chan, what are you doing?" Mary-Mo stood next to him but then she saw the familiar couple. "Oh, I see. Never mind, I am going to my hut. See you tomorrow." And without waiting for his response the little girl walked to her own hut. Uliquiorra made his hands into a fist and walked into the forest. _Damn that Kurosaki guy! I need a chance to talk to that girl, Inoue Orihime._

* * *

><p>"Oh Ichigo, this is so amazing! I really love the woods, especially when it have bee raining. Then you can still smell the scent of mother nature." Ichigo held Orihime's hand and gave it a little squeeze. "Yeah you're right. This really is calming me down. I think I need to take a trip to the woods more often." He smiled while looking at his girlfriend. "You know Ichigo, maybe when our baby is born we could actually spend a lot of time in the park and in the woods. I am sure our little girl or boy would enjoy it!"<p>

Ichigo looked at the sky and said: "That's really a good idea Orihime." He met her gaze and then he pressed his lips on hers. Before Orihime could close her eyes Ichigo had already pulled away. "You know Orihime, I am really exciting about our baby and stuff. Yesterday I told my dad and he really was surprised." He grinned. "Oh really! What did he say?"

_**Flashback**_

_Geez, I've got to tell old man about what happened. Hmm, I better call him now!_

Ichigo was dialing the number and waited.

"**Good evening, this is Kurosaki Isshin from the Kurosaki clinic, how can I help you?"**

"Dad it's me Ichigo"

"**Oh Ichigo my son, how are you doing? Having a great time there?"**

"Uh yeah, you could say that. Uh dad.."

"**Are you popular with the ladies already?"**

"Dad come on, please listen to me."

"**What happened boy? Your voice seems so serious."**

"Well, dad I need to tell you something and I don't know if you are going to like it."

"**Uhhu, well I understand. W-Wait, you are not going to tell me that you knocked someone up?"**

Silence…

"**Ichigo! ICHGIO! ARE YOU THERE?"**

"Shut it old man, you don't have to yell! Man you almost made me deaf!**"**

"**Ichigo, what happened?"**

"Well soon I am going to be a father, I'm sorry dad you must be…"

"**YEAH! I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDDAD! OH MASAKI MY DEAR OUR SON IS GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE FAMILY. But wait. Who is the mother? **"

"Uh well, the mother her name is Inoue Orihime. She really is a sweet girl and I love her with all my heart."

"**Ah, my son is in love! It's great you have a girlfriend. But that means you broke up with Rukia-chan!"**

"Yes dad, I broke up with her a month ago or something. Don't worry she already has a new boyfriend."

"**Ooh, I see. Well son I am proud of you being a father but still I think you could have wait for a couple of years but it is your decision."**

"Yes dad I know. Thanks for the support dad. I have to go know. Tell Yuzu & Karin that I love them and thanks for everything dad."

"**You're welcome my son, have a good night rest and behave yourself."**

"I will dad, bye…"

_**End of flashback**_

"Well he took it better then I expected." Orihime laughed and putted her hand on her stomach. "Is something wrong Orihime?" Ichigo asked worried. "No, no don't worry. I just still can't believe that a baby is growing inside of me." Ichigo embraced her and whispered: "It's not just a baby, it's our baby." He pushed her closer to his chest and he putted his chin on her head. He sighed and smelled the scent of nature. "Let's go back Orihime, you must be tired." She nodded and together they walked back to their hut.

* * *

><p>The next morning Orihime woke up next to her sweet lover. She could feel his warm hands on her stomach holding her tight. She turned around to watch his sleeping face. It brought a smile on her face and she gave him a little kiss on the cheek. <em>My Ichigo, you are so cute when you sleep. You even scowl in your sleep, which is so adorable.<em> A little giggle escaped out of her mouth and Ichigo moved. Then he opened his eyes and with a yawn he said: "Good morning Hime, did you sleep well?" Orihime smiled and gave him a long kiss on his mouth. "Yes I did, and the baby slept well too."

"Hmm, that's nice. You want me to make breakfast?" Orihime smiled and said: "Yes please, I think I am going to take a bath and then going out for a walk." She stood up and took some clothes. "Oh that's okay, I will meet Renji later so I will make breakfast for now so you can eat it when you're back." Orihime nodded and walked to the bathroom. _Ah a bath is so relaxing. I really love this trip; it's been wonderful until now! I hope more wonderful stuff will happen. _

15 minutes later Orihime walked outside into the woods. The birds were chippering and the sun was shining. Everything that made it a wonderful morning. Orihime just walked around until she saw a small tree.

_Will I be able to climb it?_ Orihime decided that she could climb the little tree. So she started. It was very heavy and slippery cause it had been raining that night. But then she was almost at the top but her foot slipped and she fell down. She saw her life flashing before her while she thought: _"Ichigo, please come and rescue me."_

But then she waited until she could feel the ground but to her surprise she never hit the ground. She opened her eyes and she met cold green eyes.

"U-Uliquiorra-kun?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ohh, sort of a cliffhanger! Sorry I updated a little late but I had sort of a writersblock but I pushed myself and told myself that I had to finish this chapter before this week. I promise, next chapter will be out soon! **


	15. Panic Everywhere

_**Chapter 15 – **__Panic everywhere_

"U-Uliquiorra-kun!" Orihime looked right into his big green eyes. Uliquiorra putted her down on the ground and said: "Woman, are you crazy? Do you not know how dangerous that is?" Orihime blushed and said: "I'm sorry, I forgot."

"Seriously, you forgot? What is going on in that head of yours?" This made Orihime giggle and said: "I'm sorry Uliquiorra-kun, will you forgive me?" He nodded and looked in her eyes. He removed some hair out of her face with his finger and it made her smile. "Woman, I need to talk to you but now is not the time, can you meet me at 7pm at the mountain. No one can hear us there okay." Orihime nodded and blushed, Uliquiorra walked away.

* * *

><p>"Yo Ichigo, hurry up! We don't have much time left." Renji and Rukia were sitting outside waiting for Ichigo to come out of the restroom. Finally, Ichigo came out of the restroom with a deep scowl on his face. "Man, have some patience! I'm not the fastest person alive or something!" Rukia laughed and took Renji's hand. "Let's go to the woods boys. I really want to enjoy this." Renji smiled at his girlfriend and stood up saying: "Hey Ichigo, where is Orihime? I did not see her this morning." Ichigo looked worried at the sky and said: "Well, she went for a walk. She told me that she wanted to go alone so I let her. I am worried."<p>

Rukia patted Ichigo's back. "Don't be, maybe we will run into her when we walk trough the woods." Rukia tried to cheer him up with her smile but he just gave her a simple sad nod.

_Orihime, where are you? Why do you take so long? Did something happen? Why do I feel so frustrated, you just left my side for a couple of hours but still I feel this way? I'm just like a worried mother, pff…._

* * *

><p>Orihime sat on a stump looking up to the sky. <em>That was close, I do not want to know what happened if he wasn't there. I could be seriously wounded and the baby could be dead. Ichigo would be mad. <em>

"_Woman, when I kissed you the other day how did you felt about that?"_

_Oh no, why did that had to come up in my head. I wonder what he wants to talk about there on the mountain. Shall I tell Ichigo about this? Well maybe not, he could be jealous because of this. Rukia? Huh I really don't know. Should I even go? I think I better need to go back I'm kinda hungry_

Orihime stood up and walked back to the hut of Ichigo and her. She just missed Ichigo, Rukia and Renji because she left a couple minutes before they arrived on the same spot.

"Maybe she already went back." Renji said. "Yeah I think you're right, thanks for the help guys." Ichigo gave his friends a little smile; this shocked them. "I think it's better to go back, maybe Orihime is tired or something." Ichigo waved his friends goodbye and went back to his hut, hoping that his girlfriend would be there.

* * *

><p>"Quiorra-kun? Where have you been?" a sleepy Mary-Mo said while rubbing her eyes out. "I just took a walk into the woods, that's all. Did you have a good nap Mary-Mo-san?" Mary-Mo nodded and gave him a happy smile. "Quiorra-kun, shall we do something together today? It's been a long time ago since we did something really fun." Uliquiorra took a seat next to Mary-Mo and patted her head.<p>

"Yes of course, but I have an important appointment at 7pm if you don't mind." Mary-Mo giggled and said: "Of course not, I do not mind, I'm just happy that Quiorra-nii want's to do something with me." She gave him a hug and buried her face into his chest. She absorbed his scent. Uliquiorra's eyes went wider and then patted her back.

_You were right Mary-Mo, if you are losing your love you need to fight for it, even if it isn't worth fighting for. I'm sorry that I am going to break our promise, but one thing I will promise you, one day we will both see the sun again._

* * *

><p>"Orihime!" Ichigo opened the door and Orihime lay on the bed. "Oh hey Ichigo-kun, you're back!" she beamed a smile at him and sat up. Ichigo putted his hand on her forehead and let out a big sigh. "Thank god you're okay. I was so worried about you." Orihime looked confused at Ichigo and said: "I was just walking in the woods, why would I not be fine?" Ichigo sat on the bed and met her gaze.<p>

"I don't know, something just made me worry about you and the baby." He took off his jacket and lay down next to Orihime on the bed. He putted his hands on her hips and buried his head into her hair. He smelled her sent and it made him at ease. He closed his eyes while his hands made their way to her stomach.

"Is everything okay Ichigo-kun?" Orihime wanted to turn around but Ichigo held her firmly. "Don't move, let's be like this forever." He kissed her hair. It made Orihime shiver and smile. She closed her eyes and cherished this moment. But then her thoughts were interrupted by the kiss of her and a green-eyed man. Her eyes flew open and looked around. Ichigo was still holding her firmly and he let out little moans.

_I need to get that kiss out of my head! I need to get this over with. I will go to Uliquiorra tonight, for Ichigo and me. Once this is settled that kiss will be out of my head._

"Where am I?" Ichigo opened his eyes and saw the ceiling of the hut where Orihime and he have been sleeping. He looked at the clock and saw 5.30 pm. "Whaat! 5.30 pm! Orihime, Orihime wake up!" Ichigo shook the girl until she opened her eyes and let out a big yawn. "Huh, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Ichigo shook his head and pointed to the clock. "Look, it's already 5.30 pm, I had an appointment at 5 pm with Renji." Orihime gasped and gave him a little kiss.

"Everything will be alright Ichi, do not worry." He smiled and stood up. He went to the bathroom to fresh himself up. _Hmm, I still have some time before I meet up with Uliquiorra. That's good! Maybe I should get something too eat and then take a good walk. Yep, that sounds good._

Orihime stretched and went out of the bed. She walked to the window and looked outside, it was sunny and there was no cloud in the sky. She smiled and turned around when she heard that Ichigo came out of the bathroom. "Now it's your turn, I'll see you later Hun." He gave her a peck on the mouth. He had to restrain himself not to push her on the bed and to roam his hands over her body. He pulled away and left the hut.

* * *

><p>6.30 pm. Orihime made her way to the mountains. She was walking slowly, she was very nervous. Every time she looked behind her to make sure that no one see her or that no one was following her. Finally she reached the mountain after 25 minutes and there she was, waiting for Uliquiorra to come.<p>

It was cold and windy and already 7pm but Uliquiorra was not there. _Maybe he forgot? But that can't be! He asked me himself. He better hurry!_ Orihime's mind just barely spoke out the words or she heard a voice. "Good evening Inoue-san." Orihime turned around and saw the man with dark hair and green eyes.

"Ah Good evening Uliquiorra-kun!" Orihime said while giving a little bow. Uliquiorra looked at Orihime. "So Uliquiorra-kun, why did I have to come here? Is there something bothering you?" Uliquiorra took her hand and moved his head close to hers. His lips were a few inches away from her lips.

"Do you have an answer to my question?" He said cold with no emotion. Orihime broke their eye contact and looked to the ground. "Y-Yeah, I did and…" Uliquiorra putted his finger on her lips and with his other hand he went trough her hair. "It is so soft, and it smells so good." He closed his eyes and gave her a hug. Orihime did nothing. Her body was frozen, she could only think about her answer.

"U-Uliquiorra-kun, why are you doing…?." He slammed his lips on hers and kissed her fiercely. Orihime tried to push him away but I did not work. She did not want to kiss him back and she fighted the feeling. "You like it, right?" Uliquiorra muttered. Orihime pushed him away and tried to hide her blush. "Please stay away from me, I can't do this, this isn't right."

"Why isn't it right woman? Is it because you are caring Kurosaki Ichigo's child? Is it because of that, that you can't love me? I know that deep inside you love me too. Just admit it!" Uliquiorra said half yelling. His voice was demanding and scary. Tears began to flow from Orihime's eyes.

Uliquiorra walked to her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Don't break my heart, Orihime." Orihime's eyes widened and looked at his eyes. "Please don't break my heart, do not leave me. I will even raise Kurosaki's child as my own, as long as you promise that you won't leave me." Orihime could only cry, Uliquiorra's eyes softened and they showed some emotion. What kind of emotion it was Orihime could not see.

He pushed her to a rock wall and kissed her again on the lips, his hands into her hair and slowly went down to her back. But then they heard a big scream of a guy with orange hair.

"ORIHIME!"

Ichigo ran up and pulled Uliquiorra away from Orihime. "Dude, what are you doing to my girlfriend?" Ichigo's face was red from anger and he tried not to attack Uliquiorra. "Ichigo-kun!" Orihime said relieved, but then she saw anger on his face and she was scared.

_I made Ichigo-kun mad. O no, all I wanted to do was settle this but this really is going the wrong way. This really is a mess, and it is my entire fault_.

"What were you doing to Orihime?" Uliquiorra looked cold at Ichigo and said: "Why do you want to know that? What happened between Orihime and me is our secret." Orihime looked at Ichigo and met his gaze. She saw pain and anger in his eyes. She broke the gaze immediately. Ichigo looked at Uliquiorra and said: "Fine, if you want to play it that way then I will play it with you."

Uliquiorra smirked and pushed Ichigo aside. Ichigo punched Uliquiorra and Uliquiorra fell back. Uliquiorra fell on Orihime and she crashed into the rock wall. She fell into a ball and was unconscious. Renji and Rukia ran to her but it seemed that Uliquiorra and Ichigo did not notice that.

The boys kept on fighting and Uliquiorra kicked Ichigo in his stomach. This made Ichigo groan and slapped his face but then they both fell on the ground. A dark aura came from the little girl that was standing in front of them.

"ARE YOU TWO CRAZY? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" she pointed to Orihime who was now in the arms of Renji. Ichigo's face went pale and ran to Renji. "What happened?" Renji & Rukia's face was white and looked scared. "She crashed into the wall when Uliquiorra fell on her, I think she needs medical help." Mary-Mo helped Uliquiorra up and walked to Renji. "Medical help is on the way, it may be better if you bring her to the road." Renji nodded and left with Ichigo and Rukia by his side.

"Are you happy now?" Mary-Mo looked at Uliquiorra who was avoiding her gaze. "Leave me alone please." Mary-Mo walked away and said: "As you wish…"

The ambulance was already there when Renji and the rest arrived at the road. Ichigo was holding Orihime's hand and looked with scared eyes at her pale face. _Orihime please be all right! Please, do not go! I need you!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello you guys, I am finally back with chapter 15 of Changes in our life's. I want to thank everyone that reviewed and also favorited this story! I hope this was good and please leave a review!**_  
><em>


End file.
